Animalistic Instincts
by inucrossoverlover
Summary: What would happen if you sent 4 kunoichi away on a 5 year long training mission? What if you went to sign a peace treaty with the village where you sent said kunoichi? What if you saw how much said kunoichi had changed? Well Tsunade's about to find out.
1. We Meet Again

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did Hinata would have kicked Neji's ass at the Chunnin Exams, there would be yaoi, leather, Inuyasha and Kikyo would dead, and Hinata, Ino, Kagome and Tenten would be badass and famous. Since none of that has happened you can guess I don't own them.

Summary: What would happen if you sent away four kunoichi on a five year long training mission? What would happen if you were to sign a peace treaty to the village where you sent said kunoichi with their teams? What would happen if you saw how much said kunoichi had changed? What if said kunoichi were wanted by your formar teammates? One wants them for their powers and the other wants to have them star in his perverted books? Well Tsunade's about to find out and she's dragging everyone along fo the ride.

Warings: Major Out Of Characterness, swearing, badassness, and randomness.

Note: Everyone looks like they do in Shippuuden other then the Inuyasha cast.

Chapter: 1 We Meet Again

Naruto sighed for what must have been the twentyth time since he woke up. And according to his watch he had only been awake for an hour!

What would be making everyone's favorite blonde fox to sigh so much? It was the mission he, and the rest of the Konoha thirteen, or what was left of them anyway, were on. They were guarding Tsunade, Jiyara Garra, and his siblings as they were going to a peace treaty with a new and powerful village. This village was called '' The Village Hidden Behind The Jewel " or Tama. This village was important, the now eighteen year old knew this, but this was one mission Narto would rather not do. This mission would have have been a lot more entertaining if four of his friends haden't left Konoha. Naruto sighed again, thus having the others look at him strangely, but Naruto didn't notice, seeing as he was talking to the Kyuubi.

**" You'll see them again soon kit. I can feel it. " **Kyuubi said ina soothing voice.

_' Hope your right Kyu. I miss them. A lot. ' _

**" I know kit. You really miss the one with blue eyes. What was her name again? " **Kyuubi said.

_' Which one? And of course I miss her Kyu. I miss all of them. She was my best friend and she helped me with my pranks. How could I not miss her? ' _Naruto asked.

**" You aslo liked her kit. And I don't mean like a friend or a sister. You might want to go back to the world of the conscious. I think we're there. " **Kyuubi answered.

_' Thanks Kyu. ' _Naruto said as he came to.

As Kyuubi had predicted they were right outside the gates of Tama. The gates were at least 100 feet tall if not taller. The symbol of the village was in the middle of the gates. The symbol of the village was a orb with a arrow going through the middle. **" Nice." **Kyuubi said inside Naruto's head. _' I gotta agree with that one. ' _Naruto replied.

" Hi there! I'm Rin! " a voice said. Everyone looked aroung for the owner of the voice until they looked below them. They saw a girl of about ten years old looking up at them smiling. The girl had long black hair that reached mid-back with a ponytail on the side of her head. She wore a dark orange tank-top and a white skirt that reached her knees. The cloth of her headband was a dark orange with a white stripe and it was around her neck giving her the look of cuteness.

**" Cute! " **Kyuubi squeled.

_' Did you just squel? '_ Naruto asked the great demon in disbelief.

**" ... " **was allhe got.

Naruto sighed and came to see a hand waving in front of his face. " What? '' he asked.

" You ok? You've been spacing out all day. " Sakura asked with concern.

" I'm fine. The others are leaving. Come on. " Naruto said as he walked off with Sakura following.

When they got to the gate Rin let out a low whistle. Then the gates started to rumble as they started to rumble. As they passed through the gates, everyone but Rin was in shock and awe of the village. It was beautiful. As they followed Rin they saw that everyone was friendly and bowed to them.

**" I like this place. " **Kyuubi said.

Naruto was to in awe to pay attention to Kyuubi. They came to a huge tower in the middle of the village. They walked up four flights of stairs they reached a huge set of double doors.

**" They sure like like things huge here don't they kit? " **Kyuubi asked.

_' You got that right. ' _Naruto answered.

The Taikage's office was a lot like Tsunade's back in Konoha. There were four large windows just opposite the doors. A couple of couches and armchairs were on the left side of the office and in the middle of the office there was large desk and sitting at the desk was the Taikage in all his glory.

The Taikage had long slivery-white hair that reached his knees. He also had golden eyes. He was wearing the kage robes his being a light red. Right now he was glaring at a figure sitting in one of the armchairs.

The figure looked almost exactly like the Taikage. The only diffrence between them was that the figures hair only reached mid-back. The figure also looked like he was twenty years old at the most. ( If you don't know who these two are, then why are you reading this. )

" Uncle Inu! Why are you here? " Rin asked as she pounced on the younger silver haired man.

" Hey there Rinny. And I'm here to here to annoy Sesshoumaru. Also, don't call me that! " Inuyasha said.

" Nope. " Rin replied.

Inuyasha sighed as he left the office viva window with Rin on his back.

" Later Fluffy. " Inuyasha said as he dodged a paperweight aimed for his head.

" Hello and welcome to Tama. I am Sesshoumaru Tashio. The Taikage. " Sesshoumaru said before there was a explosion, causing the tower to shake.

" I'll be right back." Sesshoumaru said as he rushed out of the office as everyone got comfortable.

As soon as Sesshoumaru left the room one of the windows opened and a figure jumped into the office. The figure had long black hair that had blood red streaks. The figure also had sapphire blue eyes. The figure has also female.

_' She looks familair dosen't she Kyu? ' _Naruto asked.

**" ..." **

_' Kyu? Hello? Earth to Furball! ' _Naruto pretty much yelled.

**" ... That scent. " **

_' What scent Kyu? ' _Naruto asked.

" Tenshi. Neko. Kage. You hear me? " Naruto heard.

Coming back to earth Naruto saw that the unidentifed female was speaking into a headphone.

" Loud and clear Vixin. " three voices said.

" Positions? " Vixin asked.

" Roof Vixin. " one of the voices.

" Gym Vixin. " another voice said.

" Dango Stand Vixin. " the last voice said.

" Tenshi. No dango damnit! '' Vixin said.

" But Vixin. You never said my position couldn't be the dango stand. You just said it had to be within three blocks from the tower. " Tenshi answered.

" She is right Vixin. " another voice said.

" Kage. " Vixin whined.

" Don't whine Vixin. You're eighteen not eight. " the last voice said.

" Shut it Neko. " Kage said.

" Make me Kage. " Neko said.

" Guys! The Mission! " Vixin yelled into the headphones.

" What mission Vixin. " a voice said.

Everyone looked towards the door to see a very angry boy of about nineteen. The boy had long black hair in a braid and dark blue eyes.

" We're in trouble aren't we Bankustu-nii? " Vixin asked.

The boy, Bankustu nodded. " Call the others. " he said.

" Who is there to call? We're right here. " a voice said. Everyone looked over at the windows to see three figures standing on the windowstill.

" Next time you're do Sess's office Neko. " Vixin said.

" Oh drop the code names Kagome. And don't start with me Ino. " Neko said as she turned to the platinum bolnde haired girl.

" Oh fine Tenten. I promise not to annoy you as long as you don't have a stick up your ass. " Ino asnwered sticking out her tounge.

" I don't have a stick up my ass as you put it Ino. I'm pissed off. " Tenten said.

" Shut up! " Hinata yelled.

" What's with you? " Kagome asked.

" Fanboys stole my dango. Fucked up no lives fanboys. " Hinata said mummbling the last part causing the Tama ninjas to sweatdrop.

" Kagome? " the Tama nins looked over at the Konoha and Suna ninja.

" Nice to see you finally noticed them girls. I want you four to get to know them all over again. Now get out of my office! " Sesshoumaru yelled as he kicked them all out of his office.

" Before I go, what's with the outfits? " Bankustu asked as he looked the girls over causing the others to look at their outfits and their jaws dropped.

Hinata was wearing a lavender mini dress that stopped at mid-thigh. On her right leg she had wraped bandges that went from mid-thigh to her knee. Her headband had aqua cloth and was tied around her neck like a chocker. She had a aqua wristband on her right wrist. She also wore a pair wedge sandles with lavender straps that wond up her legs until it reached mid-calf. Hinata's hair now reached her waist and had aqua streaks.

Ino wore a purple tank top that stopped a inch below her breasts. She also wore a dark purple skirt that reached mid-thigh. The hairband in her hair being a shiny sliver. Her headband's cloth was silver and was tied around her waist. She wore a pair of very dark purple sandles that had half inch heels. Ino's hair reached her waist in a ponytail and had sliver streaks.

Kagome was wearing a black short sleave fishnet shirt that stopped above her navel and showed off her belly botton, and over that she wore a black leather jacket that stopped below her breasts that had sleaves that went three-fourths of the way down her arms. She also wore a black leather mini skirt that bearly reached mid-thigh. She was wearing a blood red chocker. On her right leg at mid-thigh sat her headband, the cloth being blood red. Kagome's hair now reached her waist and had blood red streaks.

Tenten was wearing a dark green chinesse style dress that stopped at mid-thigh. The dress also had golden dragon designs. Her headband had gloden cloth and was tied on her upper right arm. She wore dark green heels. Tenten had taken her hair out of the buns and it now reached her waist and had golden streaks.

" What? Don't you like Ban-kun? And where are you going? " Ino asked.

" No. It's not that Ino. I promised Haku and the others I would train with him today. That's all. " Bankustu said.

" You know you and Haku have been spending a lot of time together. Are we missing something Ban? " Hinata asked smirking.

" That doesn't even deserve a comment. " Bankustu said as he turned around and started to walk off.

" Hey. We're going too. " Hinata yelled.

" Sess said you have to get to know our guests. " Bankustu said not missing a beat.

" They can come with us. Besides we need new sparing partners. " Hinata said following Bankustu.

" When did we agree to that? " Kagome asked as she was dragged behind Tenten.


	2. Their What!

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did Hinata would have kicked Neji's ass at the Chunnin Exams, there would be yaoi, leather, Inuyasha and Kikyo would dead, and Hinata, Ino, Kagome and Tenten would be badass and famous. Since none of that has happened you can guess I don't own them.

Summary: What would happen if you sent away four kunoichi on a five year long training mission? What would happen if you were to sign a peace treaty to the village where you sent said kunoichi with their teams? What would happen if you saw how much said kunoichi had changed? What if said kunoichi were wanted by your formar teammates? One wants them for their powers and the other wants to have them star in his perverted books? Well Tsunade's about to find out and she's dragging everyone along fo the ride.

Warings: Major Out Of Characterness, swearing, badassness, and randomness.

Note: Everyone looks like they do in Shippuuden other then the Inuyasha cast.

Me: Hello and Welcome to the second chapter of Animalistic Instints!

Inuyasha: Who's reading this? And why don't I get Kagome?

Me: You wanna tell him or should I Kagome?

Kagome: I'll do it. The people who are reading this don't like you. And inucrossoverlover doesn't like you.

Me: That's a lie!

Kagome: What?

Me: That I don't like Inuyasha.

The Entire Cast: You like him!

Me: EWW! No. I don't like him. I hate him.

Chapter 2: Their What?!

Recap:

_Hinata was wearing a lavender mini dress that stopped at mid-thigh. On her right leg she had wraped bandges that went from mid-thigh to her knee. Her headband had aqua cloth and was tied around her neck like a chocker. She had a aqua wristband on her right wrist. She also wore a pair wedge sandles with lavender straps that wond up her legs until it reached mid-calf. Hinata's hair now reached her waist and had aqua streaks._

_Ino wore a purple tank top that stopped a inch below her breasts. She also wore a purple skirt that reached mid-thigh. The hairband in her hair being a shiny sliver. Her headband's cloth was silver and was tied around her waist. She wore a pair of very dark purple sandles that had half inch heels. Ino's hair reached her waist in a ponytail and had sliver streaks._

_Kagome was wearing a black short sleave fishnet shirt that stopped above her navel and showed off her belly botton, and over that she wore a black leather jacket that stopped below her breasts that had sleaves that went three-fourths of the way down her arms. She also wore a black leather mini skirt that bearly reached mid-thigh. She was wearing a blood red chocker. On her right leg at mid-thigh sat her headband, the cloth being blood red. Kagome's hair now reached her waist and had blood red streaks._

_Tenten was wearing a dark green Chinese style dress that stopped at mid-thigh. The dress also had golden dragon designs. Her headband had gloden cloth and was tied on her upper right arm. She wore dark green heels. Tenten had taken her hair out of the buns and it now reached her waist and had golden streaks._

_" What? Don't you like Ban-kun? And where are you going? " Ino asked._

_" No. It's not that Ino. I promised Haku and the others I would train with them today. That's all. " Bankustu said._

_" You know you and Haku have been spending a lot of time together. Are we missing something Ban? " Hinata asked smirking. _

_" That doesn't even deserve a comment. " Bankustu said as he turned around and started to walk off._

_" Hey. We're going too. " Hinata yelled._

_" Sess said you have to get to know our guests. " Bankustu said not missing a beat. _

_" They can come with us. Besides we need new sparing partners. " Hinata said following Bankustu._

_" When did we agree to that? " Kagome asked as she was dragged behind Tenten._

When they reached the training grounds they saw three figures. All of the figures were male and appeared to be around nineteen or older.

One of the boys had mid-back length light lavender hair. The boy also had ruby red eyes that were glaring at the other two boys. This boy was wearing a sliver wife-beater and a pair of sliver cargo pants. Both showing off his toned musciles. His headband had sliver cloth and was tied around his forehead. He was also wearing a pair of sliver shinobi sandles.

**" This guy is like Sasuke. Two Sasukes. Sacry. " **Kyuubi said shivering.

One of the figures that the boy was glaring at had long black hair that was held in a high ponytail. He had ice blue eyes that seemed to see into your soul. The boy was wearing a light brown short sleave t-shirt with a long sleave fishnet shirt under it. He also wore a pair of dark brown shorts. Also his headband was tied around his forehead, the cloth being brown, and a pair of brown shinobi sandles.

The last boy also had black hair tied in a ponytail at the baseof his neck. His eyes were a abnormal shade of violet. He was wearing a dark violet long sleave shirt. Also a pair of black sweat pants. His headband cloth was violet and tied around his forehead. He also wore a pair of violet shinobi sandles.

" Come on! Admit it! You're a perverted playboy Miroku! End of story! " the boy with ice blue eyes yelled at the boy with violet eyes.

" I'm hurt that you think so lowly of me Kouga. Its not my fault the ladies love me. " Miroku said.

" What ladies, in their right minds, love you Monk? " Tenten asked.

" Ah. Nice to see you again Lady Tenten." Miroku said as he grabbed Tenten's hands.

" Oh boy. " Ino said.

" I can't look. " Hinata said.

" This is goona hurt. " Kagome said pulling out a camera out of thin air, causing everyone who wasn't use to it to look at her strangely.

" AHHHHHHHH!YOU PERVERT! " Tenten yelled as she slapped Miroku, who had groped her.

" Idiot. " the unnamed boy said.

" Got that right. Yo Haku. " Hinata said rubbing her temples as Kagome and Ino tried to calm Tenten down.

" Is this normal? " Choji asked Rin, who had found them when they were going to the training grounds.

" Yep. Tama is a very random place. " Rin answered.

" Tenten! No! " Kagome yelled as Tenten pulled out a whip. You could tell from the sharp spikes that glowed a errie green that showed that the whip was no sex toy.

" Damnit Monk! Run! " Kouga yelled.

The group spent the next hour and a half watching Tenten chasing Miroku around the training grounds with the whip. Kagome was taking pictures of all of this while everyone else snacked on popcorn and chocolate. Where they got it, this authoress will never know.

" How does Tenten do it? " Kiba asked.

" Do what? " Ino asked.

" Have this much energy. I don't think even Foxface has this much energy? " Kiba answered.

" Never thought about it. But I guess being a ANBU Captain have something to do with it. " Hinata answered without a care.

" Tenten's an ANBU Captain? " Lee asked shocked.

" Yeah. We all are. Well not the boys. " Kagome answered.

" Their also the pop idols Animalistic Instints. " Bankustu said.

" SO YOUTHFUL! " Gai-sensai yelled.

" I forgot how loud he was. " Tenten said wincing as she sat down next to Bankustu.

" I'll regret this later, but, where's Miroku? " Ino asked sighing.

" What element do I control Ino? " Tenten asked.

" Earth. Tenten you didn't! " Ino answered her eyes widing, along with all the other Tama nins.

All Tenten did was nod.

" Shit! Where? " Hinata cursed, not noticing the looks she was getting from her former team.

" Find out on your own. " was Tenten answer.

" Will he be able to breath? " Kagome asked.

"I knew I forgot something. Airholes. Aw well. " Tenten said shurgigng.

All the Tama nins expect Tenten were up are searching for Miroku.

It took half a hour for them to find Mirkou, who sufferred sevear air lose.

" I hope the Monk lives. " Hinata said, her arms behind her head.

" You do? " Kagome asked shocked.

" Oh course. Who else would help me with the perverted plans? Ban? He talks to much. Kouga? Same as Ban. Haku. He's Haku. The Monks the only one who could help me. " Hinata answered.

" That's tru-. Wait! You're telling me all the perverted shit that keeps happenings to us is because of you? " Ino yelled.

" Maybe. Bye! " Hinata yelled as she ran from Ino.

" Oh brother. " Kagome said as she rubbed her temple.

" Are we the only sane ones in this group? " TenTen asked her partner.

" Oh yeah. " Kagome answered as they watched Hinata, who had kicked Ino off of her when she fell, got back up and run and looked over to The guys to who were playing poker.

All of a sudden, TenTen smirked evily before wishpering into Kagome's ear, who also gained a evil smirk.

" TenTen, you're a genuis, ya know that? " Kagome asked.

" Yeah. I do. " TenTen answered before she grabbed a charm off of the bracelet that was on her left wrist as Kagome did the same.

They both threw the charms in the air, which glowed diffrent colors.

The charm that TenTen threw into the air glowed a golden color. The charm also started to get bigger and change shape. The charm took on the shape of a pair of sais. The sais, which were caught with practiced ease, were works of art. The handle of the sais were carved in the shape of golden dragons, which was made out of golden jewels, most likey topaz. The blades of the sais was black in color with green leaf designs going up the blade.

The charm that Kagome threw started glowing a blood red color. Like TenTen's, it also started to get bigger and change, this time into a pair of twin swords. The swords were also works of art. The hilts of the swords were carved in the shape of a pair of red dragons. The dragons were made out of red jewels, most likely rubies. The baldes were black in color with red flame desgins running up the blades of the swords.

**" The dragon blades. The sais of Ri and Yu. The earth dragons. The twin blades of Ken and Kon. The fire dragons. These girls are packing a hell of a lot of power to have those wepons." **Kyuubi said wimpering. 

" TenTen. " Kagome said.

" You got it. " TenTen said chuckling.

" I call on the dragons of earth! Ri!Yu! Dragon Ivy Death! " TenTen yelled. The sais started to glow a green color before the training ground started to shake.

" GRAB SOMETHING! QUICK! " Rin yelled as she grabbed onto a tree trunk. Everyone else took her advise and grabbed on to something.

The ground started to shake even more as vines shoot out of the ground and took on the shape of two dragons before going straight for Ino and Hinata. Both girls managed to dodge, but had to keep doing so to keep from getting inpaled with the vines. They kept this up for about seven minutes before TenTen called off the attack.

" My turn. I call on the dragons of fire! Ken! Kon! Dragon Flame Twister! " Kagome yelled as the swords started to glow a black color. The swords were englufed in flames that took on the form of dragons before forming a huge flaming twister. Hinata and Ino managed to dodge, but not without a few burns and scratches.

" I win. " Kagome said.

" Was that nessacary?! " Hinata asked.

" Nope. " TenTen answered.

" Then why'd you do it? " Ino yelled.

The two girls with the blades looked at each other, then at the other two girls and shurgged.

" No clue. " they answered in unison.

Hinata and Ino groaned in unison.

" Hey girls. Sing for us. " Haku said smirking.

Me: That's it for this time.

Entire Cast: Later

Shippo and Rin: Read and Review.


	3. Chibi Chaos!

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did Hinata would have kicked Neji's ass at the Chunnin Exams, there would be yaoi, leather, Inuyasha and Kikyo would dead, and Hinata, Ino, Kagome and Tenten would be badass and famous. Since none of that has happened you can guess I don't own them.

Summary: What would happen if you sent away four kunoichi on a five year long training mission? What would happen if you were to sign a peace treaty to the village where you sent said kunoichi with their teams? What would happen if you saw how much said kunoichi had changed? What if said kunoichi were wanted by your formar teammates? One wants them for their powers and the other wants to have them star in his perverted books? Well Tsunade's about to find out and she's dragging everyone along for the ride.

Warings: Major Out Of Characterness, swearing, badassness, and randomness.

Note: Everyone looks like they do in Shippuuden other then the Inuyasha cast.

Me: Hello and Welcome to the third chapter of Animalistic Instints!

Naruto: Hey inucrossoverlover, who's paired with who in this?

Kagome: Good question. I want Naruto! Kagome wraps her arms around Naruto, who blushed.

Me: Why don't we let the reviwers choose. I'll do any pairing they want.

Hinata: Even yaoi and yuri?

Me: If thats what the most people vote for.

--

Chapter Three: Chibi Chaos?!

Recap:

_" Hey girls. Sing for us. " Haku said smirking._

" Why? " Ino asked brushing off her outfit.

" Cause were bored. " Bankoustu said.

" Why? " Hinata asked.

" Cause there's nothing to do. " Kouga said.

" Why? " TenTen asked.

" Cause it early. " Miroku answered.

"Why? " Kagome asked.

" Stop that! " Haku said.

" Why? " all four girls asked in unison.

" How old are you guys again? Cause you act like your three. " Haku groaned.

" Since they act like they're three, why not make them look like they're three? " Miroku asked.

" Good idea. " Haku said.

Haku made some fast handsigns and all of a sudden the girls glowed diffrent colors. Kagome glowed a blood red color, TenTen a golden color, Ino a sliver color, and Hinata a aqua color. When the lights died down there were four high pitched screams. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. The four girls had been turned into little kids. About three years old by the looks of it. The girls looked almost the same as before, other then the hair. Their clothes had also shrunk to fit their size.

" You bastards! Turn us back now! I am so gonna kick your asses to hell and back for this. Do you hear me?! " Hinata yelled as loud as her lungs would allow her, which was pretty loud.

" Ow! Shut up Hinata! You're making my ears bleed! " Ino yelled at the other girl.

" Make me Blondie! " Hinata yelled back.

" How 'bout both of you shut up! My head is killing me! And you're only making it worse! Damnit All To Hell! It Hurts! " Tenten yelled at the younger girls as she grabbed her head.

While the other three girls were yelling at each other, Kagome sighed and walked away from the yelling and screaming holding her head. Everything stopped when Kagome wimpered. Everyone looked over at the little girl who was kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands and tears running down her cheeks.

" Why is she... Oh shit! Turn us back us back before she has... " Tenten started before she was cought off by a huge wave of charka.

The huge wave had come from Kagome who was now rocking back and forth and muttering something along the lines of " I'll be a good girl. I promise. I will. ".

" What is going on here? " a voice asked. Everybody looked away from the rocking little girl to see a girl of about twenty years old. Everyone glanned between Kagome and the other girl. They looked a lot alike. There was also a lot of diffrent diffreneces. The girl had long straight black hair that reached her waist and brown eyes. The girl also wore a white shirt and red baggy pants.

" Kikyo! " everyone from Tama other than Kagome shouted.

" I repeat, what is going on here? " Kikyo asked.

" Those dumbasses turned us into three year olds and Vixin's having a meltdown. " Hinata answered.

" WHy is she having a ' meltdown ' as you put it? " Kikyo asked.

" No clue. It has something to do with her childhood. That's all we know. " TenTen answered, worried about her little sister like figure.

" I'll do what I can. " Kikyo answered pulling out a handfull of sutras. She started chanting in another language finaly endding in engilsh " Sleep! ". In seconds Kagome was out like a light. As she picked up the little girl she noticed a lot of scars and marks. She also saw thin white lines that showed healed scars.

" Will she be okay? " asked a very worried Ino.

" She should be. Although it would be better if she was back to her normal age. " Kikyo answered as she looked over at the boys.

" Ah. Thats a problem. We don't know how to turn them back. " Hakudoshi answered in a calm voice.

" WHAT! YOU TURNED US INTO KIDS AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN US BACK! " could be heard echoing across Tama.

Everyone let go of their ears to see three very pissed off three year olds. When the boys nodded, a hell of a lot of killer intent was released into the training ground. Everyone and I mean everyone took a very large step away from Hinata, Ino, and TenTen. Everyone noticed that all four girls started glowing again. When it died down the girls were back to their normal ages, but didn't seem to notice as they advanced towards the four unforunte boys, who high-tailed it the hell out of there. ( Wouldn't you? )

--

Me: Well thats the end of another chapter of Animalistic Instints. I hope to see all you next time.

Entire Cast: Ja Ne Everyone.

Naruto Kyuubi and Shippo: Read and Review!


	4. A Very Embaressing Meeting

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did Hinata would have kicked Neji's ass at the Chunnin Exams, there would be yaoi, leather, Inuyasha and Kikyo would dead, and Hinata, Ino, Kagome and Tenten would be badass and famous. Since none of that has happened you can guess I don't own them.

Summary: What would happen if you sent away four kunoichi on a five year long training mission? What would happen if you were to sign a peace treaty to the village where you sent said kunoichi with their teams? What would happen if you saw how much said kunoichi had changed? What if said kunoichi were wanted by your formar teammates? One wants them for their powers and the other wants to have them star in his perverted books? Well Tsunade's about to find out and she's dragging everyone along for the ride.

Warings: Major Out Of Characterness, swearing, badassness, and randomness.

Note: Everyone looks like they do in Shippuuden other then the Inuyasha cast.

Me: Hello and Welcome to another chapter of Animalistic Instincts.

Lee: IT'S SO YOUTHFUL THAT YOU HAVE PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS YOUTHFUL STORY!!!

Entire Cast: Ow! Shut up Lee!

Me: I wonder if I should add another anime to this story?

Kakashi: Oh. And who would you add?

Me: I was thinking Yu Yu Hakusho, but I'm not sure if I should add it or not. (sighs)

Shikamaru: Troublesome. Why not let the readers decide?

Me: That's it! Shika, you're a genius! (Hugs Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: Get off me you troublesome woman! You're almost as bad as Ino and Temeri!

Me: (Lets go of Shikamaru as I feel a lot of killer intent behind Shika.)

Ino and Temari: Almost as bad as us huh?

Shikamaru: Shit! (Runs like hell.)

Ino and Temari:(Chase after Shikamaru.)

Rest of cast: Scary.

Me: A-anyway. L-lets get on with the story. Oh and please vote on any pairing you want and also vote on if I should add Yu Yu Hakusho to this crossover. Oh and just so everyone knows, Naruto hasn't brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru yet. Damn. Poor Sasu.

__________________________________________________________

Recap: " _Ah. Thats a problem. We don't know how to turn them back. " Hakudoshi answered in a calm voice._

_" WHAT! YOU TURNED US INTO KIDS AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN US BACK! " could be heard echoing across Tama. _

_Everyone let go of their ears to see three very pissed off three year olds. When the boys nodded, a hell of a lot of killer intent was released into the training ground. Everyone and I mean everyone took a very large step away from Hinata, Ino, and TenTen. Everyone noticed that all four girls started glowing again. When it died down the girls were back to their normal ages, but didn't seem to notice as they advanced towards the four unforunte boys, who high-tailed it the hell out of there. _

**Chapter 4: A Very Embaressing Meeting**

The next day everyone was sitting in Sesshoumaru's office going over what to do for the peace treaty. All of a sudden, the doors bust open and in ran Hinata and TenTen.

Hinata was wearing a aqua kimono. It has lavender birds on it. The obi was a darker shade of lavender with blue birds on it. It showed off some cleavge, but not a lot. It stopped at mid thigh. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She was wearing aqua eyeshadow and lavender lip gloss. She also had a black chocker with a blue tear drop with jewel hanging from it. Along with a lavender fan tucked into her obi. She was also wearing black pumps to complete the outfit.

TenTen was wearing a gold kimono. It had green leaves on it. The obi was a darker shade of green with gold leaves on it. It showed off some cleavge, but not a lot. It stopped at mid thigh. Her hair was in a single bun at the back of her head. She was wearing green eyeshadow and gold lip gloss. She also wore a black chocker with a green leaf like jewel hanging from it. Along with a gold fan tucked into her obi. She was also wearing black pumps to complete the outfit.

Both were panting.

" Great idea Tenshi. Piss off the girls that can control fire and wind. Really smart. " TenTen said sarcasticlly.

" I didn't see _you_ come up with a better idea Neko. " Hinata said as she finally caught her breath.

" Of course not. I was running for my life! " TenTen shouted.

" Girls! " Sesshoumaru shouted, which caught the aruging girls attention. " Finally. what is going on? " he asked.

" They poured ice cold water on us, that's what. " a voice from behind Hinata and TenTen said. Everyone turned to see that the voice belonged to Ino.

Ino, like the other two girls was wearing a kimono. It was sliver with purple sakura blossoms on it. The obi was a darker shade of purple with sliver sakura blossoms on it. It showed off some cleavge, but not a lot. It stopped at mid thigh. She was wearing sliver eyeshadow with purple lip gloss. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and went a little past her hips. She also wore a black chocker with a sliver spiral like jewel on it. Along with a purple fan tucked into her obi. Black pumps completed the outfit.

Alnog with her was Kagome. Kagome like the others was wearing a kimono. It was red with black flames on the hem and sleaves. The obi was black with red flames on it. It showed off some cleavge, but not a lot. It stopped at mid thigh. Her hair was in a wavy style. She was wearing black eyeshadow with red lip gloss. She also wore a black chocker with a red flame like jewel hanging on it. Along with a black fan tucked into her obi. Black pumps completed the outfit.

All in all, the four girls were causing a lot of males to blush.

" You can't prove we did anything. " Hinata said with a smug smirk.

" I don't have. Watch. " Ino said as she pounced on Hinata. The two girls rolled on the floor as they fought.

" Catfight. Cool. " a voice said from behind Kagome. The four girls fzoze when they heard that voice.

" H-hi J-jakoustu. " the four girls stuttered out as they all turned to the owner of the voice.

The voice belonged to a very girly looking male. He had dark brown hair piled on top his head. He was wearing a green kimono with pink flowers on it. The obi was dark pink.

" You girls wouldn't happen to be ruining those kimonos now would you? " Jakoustu asked.

" N-no. " Hinata and Ino answered.

" Good. Didn't know two like having sex in public though? " Jakoustu said.

" Huh? " the two questioned.

" Look at yourselves. " Jakoustu said as he turned and walked out.

Everyone followed his advice and looked at the two girls. And almost everyone blushed. Hinata was laying on the ground, her hair splayed around her. The obi had been losened as she fought with Ino, so the kimono had fallen open slightly, showing off more cleavge and her sholder. The kimono had also risen a bit, so showed off more pale thigh. Ino, meanwhile, was hovering over Hinata. She was holing Hinata's wrists down over her head. Like Hinata, her kimono was also showing off more cleavge and her sholder. She was sitting in between Hinata thighs. Her hair fell over her sholder causing a veil effect. Their faces were about four inches apart. The two girls eyes windened and they turned so red that they could put a tomato to shame. Five seconds later, two high pitched screams echoed through Tama.

Where he was walking, Jakoustu smirked. _' Nice. And I got pictures. '_ Jakoustu then gave out a giggle.

Back in Sesshoumaru's office they bigger perverts aka Kakashi and Jiyara to flew back from nosebleeds. All the other males, yes even Gaara, Neji and Shino were blushing. Inside Naruto's head, Kyuubi was enjoying what was happening.

**" I love this village! " **Kyuubi yelled in his cage.

_' Shut up Kyu! ' _Naruto shot back.

**" No way. Are you embaressed? " **Kyuubi asked. He got no answer.

The two red faced girls had sprang apart and fixing their clothes. They turned towards everyone else. " This never happened. Am I right? " Ino asked as Hinata cracked her knuckles.

__________________________________________________________

Me: And thats the end of chapter four.

Entire Cast: That's It?!

Me: Uh. Yeah.

Ino and Hinata: You're just going to leave our question unanswered?!

Me: Yeah. You'll get your answer next chapter. Maybe something more perverted too. (giggles)

Gaara: You're crazy you know that right?

Me: I'm not crazy. I'm just sane in a crazy world.

The Entrie Cast:(sweatdrop)

Me: Anyway, say bye eveyone!

Everyone: Ja Ne Minna-san! (bows)


	5. Naruchan, Siblings, And Songs

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did Hinata would have kicked Neji's ass at the Chunnin Exams, there would be yaoi, leather, Inuyasha and Kikyo would dead, and Hinata, Ino, Kagome and Tenten would be badass and famous. I qalso don't own Yu Yu Hakusho eiether. Since none of that has happened you can guess I don't own them.

Summary: What would happen if you sent away four kunoichi on a five year long training mission? What would happen if you were to sign a peace treaty to the village where you sent said kunoichi with their teams? What would happen if you saw how much said kunoichi had changed? What if said kunoichi were wanted by your formar teammates? One wants them for their powers and the other wants to have them star in his perverted books? Well Tsunade's about to find out and she's dragging everyone along for the ride.

Warings: Major Out Of Characterness, swearing, badassness, and randomness.

Note: Everyone looks like they do in Shippuuden other then the Inuyasha cast and Yu Yu gang

Me: Hello and Welcome to another chapter of Animalistic Instincts.

Kankarou: So any idea on if you should add the Yu Yu gang?

Me: None. Although I do know what I would do if do add them. I have decided to add them to these author notes. Everyone say hello to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Youko, and Hiei! (claps happily)

Hiei: And you're not crazy?

Me: Nope. Just really hyper.

Kurama: And why are you hyper inucrossoverlover-san?

Me: Drop the san 'Rama. And I'm hyper because it's the weekend and I got my report card. A's and B's baby (punches air.)

Chouji: So your hyper because you got good grades?

Me: Yep. And I get to stay at home by myself while my family goes to my cousin's house for Superbowl Sunday. (shivers.) I hate sports.

Youko: I have a question. Why am I not in Red's body?

Me: Because your awesome. And you won't be in this story. I decided that you and 'Rama will be twins. Who just so happen to have a crush on some of my favorite girls. (giggles insanely)

Hinata: Oh and who will the foxes have crushes on? Tell me! Tell me!

Me: Nope. You'll just have to wait like everyone else in this story.

Kyuubi: Qusetion. Why were the girls wearing kimonos in Chap 4?

Me: Oh that. It's for a festivl. I have also decided that the girls will sing this chapter.

Kagome, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen: Really?

Me: Yep. Now on with the story.

**__________________________________________________________**

Recap:_Back in Sesshoumaru's office they bigger perverts aka Kakashi and Jiyara to flew back from nosebleeds. All the other males, yes even Gaara, Neji and Shino were blushing. Inside Naruto's head, Kyuubi was enjoying what was happening. _

_**" I love this village! " **__Kyuubi yelled in his cage._

_' Shut up Kyu! ' Naruto shot back._

_**" No way. Are you embaressed? " **__Kyuubi asked. He got no answer._

_The two red faced girls had sprang apart and fixing their clothes. They turned towards everyone else. " This never happened. Am I right? " Ino asked as Hinata cracked her knuckles._

**Chapter 5: Naru-chan, Siblings, And Songs**

**__________________________________________________________**

" And if we don't agree? What will you do? " Jiyara asked as he wiped the blood off his face.

" Easy. This. " Hinata said as she walked up to Jiyara and kicked him where it hurt. Jiyara let out a high pitched squeal.

**__________________________________________________________**

In a clearing on the other side of Tama, one ruby red eye opened. The eye's owner chuckled.

" Looks like someone was stupid enough to piss off the girls. Most likely Hinata. " the red eyed male said. His two conpanions chuckled as well.

" Most likely. " his green eyed conpanion said.

" Think it was one of the Kohona nins? I heard that some of them were pretty big perverts. " his gold eyed conpanion questioned.

" Probly. " the red eyed male said as he and his conpanions closed their eyes for a nap.

**__________________________________________________________**

In the marketplace near the Taikage Tower, two boys looked at the tower as the scream echoed through the village.

" How much you wanna bet someone questioned the girls? Most likely Hinata? " a blue eyed boy asked his friend.

" Everything I got. " the brown eyed boy said as the two continued their shopping.

**__________________________________________________________**

Back at Sesshoumaru's office, Jiyara fell to the floor. Every other male took a step back and covered their own family jewels. They all wimpered.

" Anyone else want to question me? " Hinata asked in a sugry sweet voice. Every male shook thier heads. " Good. "

Anko asked the question that happened to be on her mind. Well non-perverted thought anyway.

" Why are you guys dressed like that? "

" This? Because it's the Festival of the Shikon No Tama. " Ino said.

" Festival of The Shikon No Tama? " Shikamaru asked.

" Hey wait. Wasn't the Shikon No Tama a magic jewel that could grant a demon or human insane powers? It was said that it was shattered over five hundred years ago. It was also said that a single shard could multiply anyone power by ten. What? " Naruto questioned.

" How did you know that? " Sakura asked.

" I needed **something** to do while Ero-Sannin was peeping on girls during my training trip. I just so happened to find a book on it. " Naruto answered.

" Anyway, Naru-chan is right. " Kagome said as she wraped her arms around his neck, which sent him off balance, making both of them fall.

" Ow. Kage-nee. Don't call me that. " Naruto whined pouting.

" Kawaii! And you called me nee-chan! Awesome! " Kagome gushed.

" Of course. You're older then me and I see you as a sister. Thus, you're my nee-chan. " Naruto said.

" Cool! I always did see you as my brother. And you're adoreable. Only thing left is to get you a mate or two. " Kagome said. Naruto nodded until what Kagome said finally sunk in.

" M-mate?! " Naruto yelped.

" Or two. " Kagome corrected. " So many choses so little that will work. You're coming with us. You'll help me won't you? Right girls? " Kagome questioned.

" Of course. He's totaly uke. Lets go! " Hinata said as she helped Kagome drag Naruto out of the room.

" B-but.... " Naruto stuttered.

" No buts. Becides you would probually be pretty cute dressed as a girl. " TenTen said as she followed the other two girls out of the room.

" True. Maybe a french maid? " Ino questioned as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

" **NOOOOOOOO! "** could be heard echoing all through the village.

" T-they're k-kidding right? " Kakashi asked. He got a shake of a head in return.

" Nope. Naruto's going to be dressed as a girl and those girls will find him **at least** one mate. Poor kid. " Sesshoumaru said as he shurgged.

" N-no way. " Chouji said.

" Yes way. TenTen, Ino, Hinata and Kagome will not stop until they get their way. I trained those girls personally. Not many people know their personallites better than me. And those that do will tell you the same thing I just did. " Sesshoumaru said.

About five minutes later the doors burst open. In ran Naruto.

" S-so t-tired. " Naruto said as he caught his breath.

" N-naruto? " Sakura asked. The blonde nodded. " N-no way. You're cuter then me?! " Sakura yelped. And it was true.

Where as Naruto had been cute before, he could be mistaken for a girl. Naruto's hair was now mid-back length. It was now straight. He was wearing black eye liner makeing his sapphire blue eyes stand out more then ever. He was wearing clear lip gloss on his lips, which were trembling. He was indeed dressed as a girl. A school girl to be exact. The outfit consisted of a short sleave white button up shirt. There was also a short orange tie. Along with it was a orange skirt that stopped at mid thigh. There was also a pair of white socks that stopped above his knees. He was also wearing black baby doll shoes. All in all, Naruto made a very pretty picture. (Yes he does! Kawaii!)

" Anyone is cuter then you dog ugly. " Sai said. " Although dickless does make a very cute school girl. " The cross dressing blonde blushed, making him look even cuter. Everyone nodded their heads. Most were in shock that Naruto was so cute.

**" You are very ukelious. I wonder if my being sealed in you has something to do with it? " Kyuubi questioned.**

_' What would you being sealed in me have to do with me being so cute. And ukelious isn't a word. '_

**" Yes it is! Well kitsunes are known for many things. Being beautiful is only one of them. " **Kyuubi boasted.

Naruto didn't grace the demon lord with an answer.

" How come these exstenions won't come out? " Naruto asked as he pulled on his hair.

" Because they aren't exstenions. It's your real hair. " Ino said as she walked in with the others following her.

" Naruto! You're so-so ukelious. " Hinata squeled as she pounced on the cross dressing boy.

" That's not a word. " Naruto said.

" Yes it is! " Hinata said. Naruto sighed and nodded.

" Anyway how is this my hair? It isn't anywhere long enough to reach my back. " Naruto asked.

" It's just something I came up with. I was trying to make a poison and ended up created a potion that makes hair grow. The more you add, the longer your hair grows. I made a fortune selling that stuff. " TenTen explained.

" You made a potion that made my hair grow? Oh god. That is just so confusing. " Naruto said as he rubbed his tempalles.

" Anyway Sess. We need our credit cards. " Kagome said getting back on track.

" Why? " Sesshoumaru asked.

" Because we need to by more outfits for Naru-chan. We also need to get more hair supplies and things like that. " Hinata said as she let go of Naruto.

" M-more? " Naruto stuttered out his question.

" Oh course. You need more then one outfit to attract male attention. " Naruto just wimpered.

" Here. " Sesshoumaru handed Kagome four credit cards. One was lavender with aqua tear drops on it. Another was purple with sliver sprials on it. The third was gold with green leaves on it. The last one was black with red flames.

" Let's go. " TenTen said as she and the other girls walked out the door. Naruto sighed and followed.

**__________________________________________________________**

Me: That's it for chapter 5 of Animalistic Instincts.

Naruto: Y-you had me dressed up as a girl!

Me: Yeah point?

Naruto: B-but a school girl.

Me: Uh Yeah.

Kakashi: You do make a very cute school girl.

The girls of the cast: TRUE!

Shino: You do there is no singing in this chapter right?

Me: Yeah. I know. But the uke! Naruto thing came to mind and I couldn't hlep but put it in there. Besides I'm pretty sure the readers will be happy. This is my longest chapter to date. 12 pages baby! Aslo I need people to pair the girls and Naru-chan up with. Anyway, say bye everyone!

Everyone: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	6. The Festival Of The Shikon No Tama

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did Hinata would have kicked Neji's ass at the Chunnin Exams, there would be yaoi, leather, Inuyasha and Kikyo would dead, and Hinata, Ino, Kagome and Tenten would be badass and famous. I also don't own Yu Yu Hakusho eiether. Since none of that has happened you can guess I don't own them.

Summary: What would happen if you sent away four kunoichi on a five year long training mission? What would happen if you were to sign a peace treaty to the village where you sent said kunoichi with their teams? What would happen if you saw how much said kunoichi had changed? What if said kunoichi were wanted by your formar teammates? One wants them for their powers and the other wants to have them star in his perverted books? Well Tsunade's about to find out and she's dragging everyone along for the ride.

Warnings: Major Out Of Characterness, swearing, badassness, and randomness.

Note: Everyone looks like they do in Shippuuden other then the Inuyasha cast and Yu Yu gang

Me: Hello and Welcome to another chapter of Animalistic Instincts.

Kakashi: So what'll happen this chapter?

Me: I've decided that the girls **will** sing in this chapter. Along with Naru-chan.

Naruto: M-me?! Why am I going to sing?!

Me: Because I said so.

Yusuke: Moving on, are we going to be introduced or what?

Me: Yep. Now on with the story.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Recap:**"_ Because we need to by more outfits for Naru-chan. We also need to get more hair supplies and things like that. " Hinata said as she let go of Naruto._

_" M-more? " Naruto stuttered out his question._

_" Oh course. You need more then one outfit to attract male attention. " Naruto just wimpered._

_" Here. " Sesshoumaru handed Kagome four credit cards. One was lavender with aqua tear drops on it. Another was purple with sliver sprials on it. The third was gold with green leaves on it. The last one was black with red flames._

_" Let's go. " TenTen said as she and the other girls walked out the door. Naruto sighed and followed._

____________________________________________________________________________

**Chap 6: The Festival of The Shikon No Tama**

____________________________________________________________________________

It was now about two in the afternoon and Sesshoumaru, Tsunade and Gaara were finishing up the agreements for the day, when once again the doors were kicked open. In walked a growling Naruto. The blonde boy was wearing something other than the school girl outfit the Tama kounichi had forced him to wear.

He was now wearing a skin tight ice blue tank top with snow prince in black with a white snowflake underneith it. He wore white armbands with black and ice blue snowflakes on them. He also wore black cargo pants with ice blue and white snowflakes going down his left leg. He also wore black combat boots with ice blue and white snowflakes on them. There was also a ice blue collor like choker around his neck with two jewels hanging from it. One was a black flame while the other was a white snowflake. His hair now had black, ice blue, and white streaks in it. His multicolored hair was now pulled into a low ponytail. The boy was not happy, espically if the dark look on his face and the louder growls were anything to go by. But that could be because of all the shopping bags in his arms.

Behind him were five boys, each looking to be carrying their own weight in shopping bags. As all of the boys put the shopping bags down the shinobi were able to get a good look at the newcomers.

The tallest of them stood over six feet. His orange hair was up in an Elvis style. His eyes were a dark blue. He wasn't the greatest looking. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a white jacket over it. He wore blue jeans. He also wore white sneakers.

The next stood about 5'10. He had long sliver hair down past his hips. His eyes were a stunning gold color. He was very hansome. He was wearing a sliver tank top. Along with sliver cargo pants. He wore sliver sneakers. He also had sliver fox ears and a sliver fox tail.

Next to him stood a boy that looked like he was related to the sliver haired male. His hair was rose red and stopped at mid back. His eyes were emerald color. He wore a red t-shirt that clung to his form. He also wore black jeans. He wore red sneakers. He also had red fox ears and a red fox tail.

The boy next to him stood about 5'8. He had black gelled hair. His eyes were a chocolate brown. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneith a green jacket. He also wore blue jeans. Along with white sneakers.

The shortest boy, standing at about 5'4, looked like he was ready to go on a killing spree. He had black hair that defied the laws of gravity with a white starbusrt. His eyes were a ruby red. He wore a black cloak over a black tank top and black leather pants. He also wore a white bandana and a white scarf. He also wore black boots.

Behind them entered the four girls along with a girl they had never seen before. She had long icey green colored hair held by a red ribbon. Her eyes were the same ruby red as the short boy. She stood at 5'4. It was ovious that the two were related. She was wearing a ice green kimono that stopped at her ankles. It was tied closed with a red obi.

" So how much do I have to pay this month? " Sesshoumaru asked with a sigh.

" Not much. Pretty much everything was on sale. Isn't that great? " the green haired girl said. It was then that she noticed the foreign nins. " Hi. I'm Yukina. The boy with red eyes is my big brother Hiei. The boy with black hair is our friend Yusuke. The boy with red hair is Shuchii, but we call him Kurama. The boy with sliver hair is Youko, Kurama's older twin. The boy with orange hair is Kazuma Kuwabara. "

All the others waved. Naruto just continued to growl.

" What's wrong with you? " Kiba asked.

" Perverted Fan Clubs. " Naruto said, his left eye twiching badly. The other boys expect Kuwabara all nodded and let out a growl. All the girls giggled.

" They're not that bad. " Yukina said.

" They only seem that way because they aren't after you. " Youko answered.

" You'd have to be insane to go after Yuki-chan. " Kurama said.

" Why is that? " Temari asked. Kurama turned to her and pointed at Hiei.

" No one meets Hiei's very high standards. You don't meet his standards you don't get Yuki-chan. Simple as that. " Yusuke answered as he streached. Everyone heard someting pop. " That felt good. I still don't get how girls can shop like that for hours and not get tired. " Yusuke muttered to himself.

" It's a girl thing. " all the females in the room answered.

" Okay. " Yusuke said with a sweatdrop as he took a step away from the girls in the room.

" Anyway, are our guests coming to the festival? " Yukina asked.

" If they chose so. " Sesshoumaru answered.

" Well are you guys coming or not? I mean you get to hear us sing. " Hinata said pulling off an impressive triple spin.

" Nice. Very nice. " Youko complemented.

" Thanks You-kun, but I'm still not going to be your girlfriend. " Hinata said.

" Regected. " Yusuke and Ino said in unison waving a banner that said ' REGECTED '. Everyone else sweatdropped.

" Its okay Nii-san. " Kurama said comforting his depressed older brother.

" You-kun. I'll let you go with me to the festival tonigt. " Hinata said with a sigh, which turned into an squeal as Youko glomped her.

" Bipolor ain't he? " Tenten asked with a sweatdrop.

" I thought we were all going together. " Yukina said.

" We are, but don't bust his bubble. " Kagome said as they watched as Hinata was trying to get Youko off her. Ino walked over to the struggling pair and rubbed Youko's fox ears. Youko froze then started purring. Ino slowly walked backwards, Yuoko followed, still purring.

" Wow. " Naruto said amazed.

" Good thing Ino's used to this. " Tenten said.

" Ne Naru-chan? " Kagome said with a evil smile on her face. The blonde saw the look on her face, epped, and ran toward the window. Or tried to anyway. Kagome and Hinata pounced on him before he could reach the window. He struggled as the two girls dragged him out the office. The male Tama nins all winced and bowed their heads.

" What just happened? " Kiba asked.

" Naruto is about to become a lab rat. " Hiei said.

" Say what? " all the Kohona and Suna nins asked.

" The girls experamented on me and 'Rama and now we can't hide our demonic traits. Though noone here seems to care that most of us a demons. " Youko said.

" Wait. Most of you are demons? " Akno questioned.

" Yep. Kuwabara the only full human out of all of us. " Kurama said.

" Full human? " Sai asked.

" Yeah. I'm half demon. Along with the girls and Blondie soon enough. " Yusuke answered.

" The girls are demons? " Shino asked.

" Nope; half demons. The other half is human. " Yukina said.

" So what type of demons are you? " Asuma asked.

" As you can see, nii-san and I are fox demons. Hiei an elemental demon, he controls fire and maybe a little ice. Yukina's an elemental demon as well, she controls ice. Yusuke, well noone's sure about that, though he dose seem to a bit of control over lightening. " Kurama said panting.

" Nice 'Rama. 'Cept you forgot me and the others. " Tenten said.

" Anyway, I'm half cat demon. Ino's half physic demon. Kags' a quarter fox and a quarter dog. Hina's half wolf. " Tenten answered.

" Why is Kagome two quarters of something and you guys aren't? " Sakura asked being nosiy.

" I don't see how it's any of your buisness, but Shessou adopted me as his younger sister and I adopted a fox kit as my son. " Kagome said standing in the doorway. She glared at Sakura for a few seconds before walking over to the two foxes of the group. She pulled a few strands of hair from both boy's heads. The two boys yelped softly and glared at the girl.

" Stop whining you big babies. It was either this or I use your blood. " Kagome said uncaringly. The two boys whimpered.

" Kags? " said girl turned towards Yusuke. " What do you have planned for Blondie.

" You'll see later tonight. If you come to the festival that is. " Kagome said with a grin that had eveyone taking a step away from her. She then turned and left the room.

" Blondie's screwed. " all the Tama nin stated.

**Later That Night**

" Wow! It's all so pretty! " Sakura squealed as she looked around at the geounds being used for the festival. All the others could do nothing but nod in agreement.

" Isn't though. I've been to this festival ever since I was a little girl and I could never get tired of it. " Yukina said.

" Hey. Where are the girls?" Kiba asked as he looked around.

" They're performing tonight. So we won't see them for a hour or so. " Youko said.

" Performing? " Neji asked.

" Yeah. You all see that huge stage in the middle of the festival grounds right? " Kurama got nods in return. " That's where the girls will be. "

" What will they be doing? " Kakashi asked. The Tama nin all glanced at each other and said nothing, Yukina looking like she was stifling gigles. The Kohona and Suna nins all looked supisious, but shurged it off.

After about fouty minutes of looking around they heard a voice over the loudspeakers.

_" Would everyone please begin making their way to the stage. The performance will begin shortly. Thank you. " _

Everyone satared towards the stage. After everyone had gotten settled the curtin rose to show Hinata standing on stage, a microphone in her hand.

All of a sudden the band behind her started to play. Hinata nodded her head to the beat before bringing the mic to her mouth.

( the song is the opening of Mai-Hime: Shining Days. )

aozora ippai ni  
watashitachi no omoi ga chiribamerarete yuku  
unmei no hito ga anata nara iinoni  
genjitsu wa umaku ikanai

hikaru kaze no naka  
yume no hane maioriru yo  
yuuki dashite mirai e  
sou utsukushiku

Here Hinata started to dance in time to the beat. Everyone started clapping their hands in time with the music.

ugokidasu atsui kodou ga  
ano hi to onaji hayasa wo kizamu yo  
massugu na manazashi ga suki  
zutto miteitai

The moniter at the back of the stage showed an up close view of Hinata.

kirameku nagare boshi  
taisetsu na negaigoto chiisaku tsubuyaita  
mabuta wo tojiru to anata dake ukabu no  
imasugu ni aini yukitai

nidoto modoranai shunkan wo  
nogasanai de  
inochi wo kagayakasete  
sou uruwashiku

mitsuketai hontou no watashi  
umarekawaru yo anata mamoru tame  
koete yuku kiseki tsukande  
tsugi no sekai made

ugokidasu atsui kodou ga  
ano hi to onaji hayasa wo kizamu yo  
mitsuketai hontou no watashi  
umarekawaru yo anata mamoru tame  
koete yuku kiseki tsukande  
tsugi no sekai made  
tsuyoku hateshinaku

By the time the song was over everyone was hyped up. The visiting nin were all stunned that Hinata could sing like that.

" Here there everyone! I'm sure you all loved that song! But before I can sing anymore I need to bring my friends out here. I need your help. Will you all help me? " Hinata asked looking out at the audience. She was rewared with loud shouts and cheers.

" That's great! To help get my friends out here I need all of you to clap as loud as you can and shout their names. Can all of you do that for me? " She got loud cheers as an answer. " Oh. Before I forget their names are Neko, Phy, and Hybrid. Now let's begin! " Right after she said that the audience started clpping like crazy and shouting.

From behind the curtin ran out the other three girls.

" Thank you so much for that welcome minna! As most of you already know I'm Neko! " Tenten shouted into her mic.

" She's right! Thanks so much! I'm Phy! " Ino joined in.

" Tonight will be so much fun! I'm Hybrid! " Kagome yelled.

" Oh and before I forget, all of you can call me Ookami! Now let's get this party started! " Hinata shouted.

" We can't Ookami. Tonight isn't just to have fun. Tonight is to respect the brave warriors that fought to complete the Shikon No Tama. Also know as the Jewel Of Four Souls. " Kagome or Hybird said.

" Your right Hybrid. Gomen. " Hinata or Ookami said with her head bowed.

" It's okay Ookami. " Tenten or Neko comforted her.

" Ne minna? Why don't we tell everyone the story of the Shikon Jewel? " Ino or Phy said.

" Great idea Phy. " the other girls yelled.

" Why don't you go first Neko? " Hybird suggested.

" Hai. Okay the story all starts over five hundred years ago. A very powerful Miko named Midoriko had been fighting a large group of demons. " Neko began.

" The battle had gone on for days. Midoriko knew that she wouldn't be able to stop the demons. " Phy continued.

" Therefor Midoriko forced her soul out of her body; she bound the demons' souls with hers. Thus the creation of the Shikon No Tama. " Ookami said.

" The jewel was passed on to one Miko with the power to keep it pure to the next. Until fifty years had passed. " Hybrid said.

" The jewel then reached a powerful Miko. Unluckly for us her name has long since been lost to the sands of time. " Neko pouted at that.

" Anyway the Miko had fallen in love with a half demon. She wanted him to become a human so they could live happily ever after. " Phy stuck her tounge out. The crowd giggled.

" That didn't happen though. A human had fallen in love with the Miko, but he was heavily injured. So to get what he wanted he gave his body up a bunch of demons. " Ookami said sadly.

" He became completely evil and attacked the Miko using the form of the half demon. The Miko then attacked the Hanyou thinking he had attacked her. The Hanyou was sealed to a tree to sleep forever. THe Miko died shortly after sealing the Hanyou. She lived long enough to order that the Shikon No Tama be burned with her body. " Hybrid said.

" Fifty years a girl from a strange land stummbled upon the sealed Hanyou. She was then captured by the villagers that lived nearby. " Neko giggled.

" After she had explained her story she was told she could stay in the village for as long as need be. Later that day the village was attacked by a demon. The girl ran into the forest to escape. " Phy said.

" Once there she ran to the tree the Hanyou was sealed to. She was shocked to she him awake. The Hanyou got the Girl confused with the Miko who had sealed him to the tree. " Ookami said.

" The demon that had attacked the village came into the clearing and attacked the Girl. Her side was split open. Everyone was shocked to see the Shikon No Tama fall from The Girl's body. " Hybrid continued.

" The demon ate the Shikon No Tama and became more powerful. The Girl was stuck being crushed by the demon next to the Hanyou. To save her life she released The Hanyou. " Neko said.

" The Hanyou killed the demon while the Girl got the jewel. The Hanyou then tried to kill the Girl to get the jewel. The village elder placed a spell on the Hanyou so that he would crash onto the ground every time the Girl said a certin word. " Phy said.

" After finding out that the Miko was dead the Hanyou decided to get the Shikon No Tama to become full demon. The next day while fighting a demon who had manged to get the Shikon the Girl broke the jewel with a arrow. It was decided that the Hanyou and the Girl would search for the peices of the Shikon." Ookami answered.

" Along the way the two made many friends. Most being their traveling compaians. A cursed monk. A angry tijyna. Her demon cat. And a abonded fox kit. " Hybrid replied.

" Along with many enimes. One being their main enimy. Who had more then half of the Shikon No Tama. In the end it all came down to one last battle. All the bad guys agiants all the good guys. " Neko said.

" In the end they all died, but not before the Skikon No Tama was puried and wished on. " all four girls ended in unison. Everyone in the audicence was silent as they respected the brave warriors. It was about five minutes later that anyone spoke. The silence was broken by Ookami.

" Hey hey. Let's not get down. We're here to respect those warriors and show our thanks. I don't think they would all of us moping like this. Now let's have some fun! " she yelled. The crowd agreed by cheering loudly.

" Now Hybird. Don't you have a song to sing? " Neko questioned. The girl nodded as the others ran off stage. A rock beat started playing.

some people you can never please  
you might as well just let them be  
they mock everything not their own  
from their imaginary throne  
but i wont bow down  
even if the whole world thinks i'm crazy

The girl started dancing.

so hey hey this song is for us  
so put your hands in the air  
if your crazy like us  
hey hey  
hey hey thats freedom you hear  
coming right to your ear  
thats the sound from our bus  
hey hey

why try to be like someone else?  
when you can only be yourself?  
no one can sing the song you do  
be true  
be ledgendary you  
so i wont sell out  
even if the whole world  
thinks i'm crazy

so hey hey this song is for us  
so put your hands in the air  
if your crazy like us  
hey hey  
hey hey thats freedom you hear  
coming right to your ear  
thats the sound from our bus  
hey hey

why kiss the feet of the people who kick you?  
when you can be anything you want to?

The crowd went crazy. Hybrid was smirking as she bowed to the crowd.

The others ran back out and smirked.

_____________________________________________________________________

Me: Sorry but I have to cut this short.

Kakashi: You also need to work on your other stories.

Me: True. So please don't expect any updates for a while on this story for a while.

Everyone: Ja Ne Minna.


	7. The Festival Continued

Me: Hello and welcome to yet another chapter of Animalistic Instincts.

Naruto: You're determined to make me the ultimate uke aren't you?

Me: You best believe it! You won't be the only one though.

Yusuke: So who else are you going to make into a uke?

Me: (Evil Smile) You.

Yusuke: Eh? Why me?

Me: 'Cause you're cute enough to pull it off.

Youko: So who would be Yusuke's seme?

Me: Oh I don't know, maybe you, maybe 'Rama, maybe even Hi-chan. Hell, I make even make it a crossover paring! Oh the possibilities! (Evil laugh)

Yusuke: (Whimper)

Iruka: Moving on.

Me: Oh! New Idea! (Grabs a notebook and starts writing madly) Disclaimer somebody. (Waves hand at the entire group, not looking up from her writing.)

Sango: inucrossoverlover-san owns nothing but the idea for this story and Naru-chan's new looks. Along with some characters that may make an appearance later in the story.

**Chapter 7: The Festival of the Shikon No Tama Continued**

"Nice to see that everyone enjoyed that. But I think it's time to switch things up a bit. Don't you agree girls?" Physic asked.

"Great idea Physic." Neko agreed. The other two girls nodded with smirks on their faces.

"You see everyone; we have a little treat for you all. As most of you already know, we have guests from Kohona and Suna here for a peace alliance." A set of lights settled over the Kohona and Suna nins. "We come from Kohona as you mostly know. We managed to convince a dear friend of ours to help us out tonight. There's just one little problem. He's a little shy because he's never sung in front of a crowd. Think you can help us?" Hybrid asked with a smirk on her face.

**With The Others**

"Are they about to do what I think they're about to do?" Kankuro asked with wide eyes.

"I think they are." Tsunade said in shock.

"I should have known." Youko said with a sigh.

**In Another Part Of The Clearing**

"I don't see why you dragged all of here. Though I gotta admit, those girls can sing." Suigetsu Hozuki said from his seat. Team Hebi was in Tama due to Karin having heard about Animalistic Instincts performing at the Festival Of The Shikon No Tama. Karin was almost as obsessed with Animalistic Instincts as she was obsessed with Sasuke. Said Uchiha was staring at the stage in shock.

"Do you know those girls Sasuke?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah. I graduated with Hybrid, Physic, and Ookami, while Neko was a year ahead of us. They're real names are Kagome Higurashi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten." Sasuke answered.

**Back On Stage**

"So will you all help us with this?" all four girls asked at once. In return they got loud cheers.

"Great! His name is Kit. Short for Kitsune." Neko said with a happy grin.

**With The Nins**

"They are!" all the Tama nins groaned in unison.

**With Team Hebi**

"They don't possibly mean **him **do they?" Sasuke asked, more to himself then the others. They all glanced at each other in confusion, before shrugging and turning back to the stage.

**On The Stage**

"I'm sure most of our guests have figured out who our dear Kit is, so let's bring him out!" Hybrid shouted as she turned towards the curtains. They rustled a few times before a figure was pushed from behind them.

Out stepped a boy with long golden blonde hair to his thighs. He had sapphire blue eyes that were brought out by navy blue eye shadow and black eye liner. His skin had a soft tan hue. His pink lips were pulled into a pout. On his cheeks sat three whisker-like marks. His cheeks were dusted a soft pink. Around his slender neck sat a black collar. Hanging from it was a navy blue jewel in the shape of a heart with nine black 'tails' coming to wrap around it. He wore a black kimono that had navy blue feather like designs all over it. The obi was a navy blue. It reached mid-thigh. On his left ankle and right wrist sat black bands. On his left wrist and right ankle sat navy blue bands. He was barefoot. On his head were large golden blonde fox ears that were tipped in navy blue. Trailing behind him were nine golden blonde fox tails, also tipped in navy blue. He came to a stop next to the girls. Said girls squealed and hugged the boy.

"Aw. You're so cute Kit-chan!" Ookami said nuzzling the blonde boy.

"S-shut up Ookami!" Kit yelled, his blush darkening.

"Super Cute!" Ookami squealed again.

"Let's let the crowds decide on that ne? Ne? Minna? Is Kit-chan cute or what?" Physic asked to the crowd. She got cheers, wolf whistles, and cat calls in return. The blonde boy's face turned a shade of red that hadn't been invented yet.

"Physic, we can tease Kit later. Right now we have a show to do. Now let him go Ookami." Hybrid said as Neko giggled behind her.

"No. Don't wanna." Ookami whined.

"Do you wanna hug Kit or hear him sing?" Neko asked with a sigh. Ookami sighed before letting Kit go.

"Great! And now everyone gets to hear Kit sing!" Hybrid said happily. The now pale fox boy whimpered.

"Ma. Ma. You think too much Kit-chan. Relax and have fun." Ookami said when she noticed how pale and tense the blonde was. The other girls nodded.

"And matter what, do your best!" The four girls said in unison. The crowd went wild at that. The fox boy nodded and gave a small slightly nervous smile.

"You're right, onee-chan." Kit said happily. 'Awes' came from the crowd at the cute display. The four girls then walked offstage while giving the blonde boy a thumb up sign. Kit took a deep breath and nodded to the band. (The song is Love Is War/Koi wa Sensou by Hatsune Miku.)

"Mou ikiba ga nai wa  
Kono koi no netsuryou  
AHH…  
Haiiro no kumo  
MONOCHROME no kesonu  
Hizashi wa kageri  
Yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku  
Aa, sekai ga nijin de  
Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante  
Wakatteru  
Kedo dou sureba ii no  
Doushitara  
Dou sureba  
Baka da na  
Watashi

Hajimeru no yo  
Kore wa sensou  
Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante  
Sestu naru koi  
Sore wa tsumi  
Misete ageru  
Watashi no omoi wo

Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no  
Dore dake senobi shitatte  
Kimi no shikai ni hairanai  
Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora  
Zenzen niawanai  
Kimochi ga osaerare nakute  
Doushitara  
Dou sureba  
Naite nanka  
Nain dakara ne  
Daisuki

Tatakau no yo  
HEART wo ute  
Shudan nante eran de rarenai  
SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo  
Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no  
Geigeki youi  
Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu  
Koi wa moumoku  
Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru ne"Kit sighed and held his breath as the crowd was silent. All of a sudden it broke out into cheers and whistles. He turned bright red but had a pleased smile on his lips.

**With The Nins** "Who would've thought that fox face could sing like that?" Kiba asked in awe. "Who would've thought he could sing at all." Sakura said.

**With Team Hebi** "Blondie can sing. Oi! Did ya know him Ice Prick?" Suigetsu asked. Karin was too busy fangirling over Kit to smack Suigetsu for insulting Sasuke. Sasuke could only nod in shock. "Is something wrong Sasuke?" Jugo asked. "I don't fucking believe it." Sasuke said, blankly staring at the stage where Kit was being glomped by Ookami. "What don't you believe?" Karin asked finally turning away from the stage. "Kit is Naruto Uzumaki from Team 7." Sasuke said hollow ly. It took a few seconds for the rest of Team Hebi to figure out what that meant, but when they did their eyes widened. They're reactions were completely different from what anyone would expect. "You left **that **to go to Orochimaru to chase after your brother? Are you insane?" Suigetsu asked in shock. Jugo looked just as shocked as Suigetsu. Karin couldn't seem to decide whether or not to look pissed that Sasuke had met the cute blonde boy or be shocked that Sasuke had left said cute blonde boy. "He didn't look like that the last time we met." Karin observed. The other three nodded. "I get the feeling that those four girls are the reason for that." Jugo said. "Probably right. Those girls loved to trick people." Sasuke said.

**Back On Stage** "That was awesome Kit-chan!" Ookami squealed as she nuzzled the blonde boy.

"And you've never sung in front of a crowd before?" Hybrid asked in shock. Her jaw dropped when Kit nodded.

"Oh my God. I just can't believe it." Physic said. Kit blinked in confusion.

"We're shocked that you can sing that well on your first time in front of a crowd. That's all." Neko explained to the blonde male. Said blonde nodded.

"Here's the question. Does Kit-chan have what it takes to make a living out of this?" Physic asked the crowd. The girl got her answer in the form of wolf whistles, cat calls, cheers, and coos. The blonde blushed a bright red and ducked his head. He then yelped as all four of the girls squealed and pounced on him. The five of them hit the ground and squeals and yelps could be heard. The entire crowd sweat-dropped at that.

"Get off, get off, and get off!" Kit said as he kicked the four girls off of him and backed away from the slightly insane girls. "You four are nuts!" Kit said, backing away even more. The four girls had managed to compose themselves and pouted at the blonde boy. "That was just mean Kit-chan." Ookami said. "Don't care." The blonde boy said as he turned away from the girls. He paled as he was met by a very large crowd, who had been watching the interaction with interest. He squealed and hid behind Hybrid. The girl giggled at the shy blonde's action and patted him on the head.

"No freaking way. He just sang like that in front of maybe an entire shinobi village and now he's shy. Un-freaking-believable." Neko said with a sigh. From where he was still hiding, Kit whimpered.

**With Team Hebi**

"And he turns out to be shy. I like him!" Suigetsu exclaimed. He was unaware of the glare that Sasuke was sending him at that comment.

"Oh, looks like Sasuke doesn't like Suigetsu drooling over Blondie." Karin said to herself with a giggle. Jugo just sighed to himself, wondering how he got stuck with such a bunch of nut jobs.

**Back On Stage**

"It's okay Kit-chan. There's nothing to be afraid of." Neko said, coxing the blonde from Hybrid.

"Eh eh, Sorry." Kit-chan said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Ookami patted the little blonde on the head. Said blonde's left eye twitched before he growled and lunged at the indigo and aqua haired girl. He would have connected had the other three girls had not grabbed him.

"No! Kit-chan! We need her alive!" Physic said keeping a hold of the other blonde's waist.

"I wasn't going to kill her. There is a difference between murder and suddenly going missing for a while." Kit answered with a maniacal gleam in his blue eyes. Everyone sweat-dropped at that sentence.

**With The Nins**

"And of course he's bipolar and physcopathic." Hiei said with a frown. The two fox demons sitting next to him nodded.

"Hey, where's Yusuke-kun?" Yukina asked glancing around. It was then that everyone noticed that he was missing.

"Hey guys." A voice behind the group asked. They all turned to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Hey Yasha." The group said.

Inuyasha Taisho was the second born son of Touga Tashio and Sesshoumaru's younger half-brother. Both boys got there looks from their father as they had different mothers.

Inuyasha had long silver hair that brushed against his waist. His eyes were the same golden color as his older brother, except a few shades darker. He stood about 5'8 and had a lithe build with lean muscles. He had a slightly tanned complexion. He wore a red tank top over a black long sleeve t-shirt. He also wore black cargo pants with a red belt. On his feet were black and red Converse.

"Have you guys seen Yusuke? He said he wanted to meet up with me during intermission, but I can't find him anywhere." Inuyasha said. As everyone shook their heads in negative he turned.

"Thanks anyway guys." Inuyasha said as he walked off.

**Back On Stage**

"Now we're going to have a twenty minute intermission." Hybrid said. All of a sudden a series of smoke bombs went off all over the village. Everyone was on their feet within seconds. A series of screams echoed into the air as a very large snake appeared at the entrance of the village.

"I don't know what that bastard Orochimaru is planning, but no one attacks my home and gets away with it." Hybrid growled. A flash of red light surrounded the girl and she was back in the leather and fishnet outfit she had been wearing the previous day. She also had Ken and Kon in her hands.

"Playtimes over." Physic said as she was surrounded by a silver light. Ino was now back in the purple outfit she had been wearing the previous day. In her hands was a naginata. The pole was a dark purple color and appeared to be made out of dark purple jewels, most likely amethyst. It was carved in the shape of a dragon. The blade was black in color and was jagged like teeth. There were silver spiral designs on the blade.

"Aw don't say that Ino. We can still play with our enemies." Ookami said as she was surrounded by an aqua light. Once it died down everyone saw that she was back in the lavender mini dress she had been wearing before. In her hands was a large zanpakuto. The handle was shaped like a dragon and was mode of lavender jewels, most likely crystal. The large blade was black on color and aqua tear drop designs rested on it.

"Hinata's right. Let's go play." Neko said as she was surrounded by a gold light. When it died down she was wearing the green and gold outfit she had been wearing the day the peace talks had started. In her hands were Ri and Yu.

'_Some info on Hinata's and Ino's weapons would be helpful Kyuu.' _Naruto thought to the fox sealed inside him.

"**The naginata that Ino has is the naginata of the wind ****dragon Fuji. The zanpakuto that Hinata has is the za****npakuto of the water dragon Miru****. You already ****know ****that Tenten has the sais of Ri and Yu the earth dragons and Kagome has the blades of the fire dragons Ken and Kon." **Kyuubi answered inside the blonde's head.

Naruto suddenly froze when he felt someone behind him. Before he could react something hit him in the back of his head. Everything turned black as Naruto passed out.

Everyone was too busy fighting to notice the blonde being kidnapped. In fact by the time anyone did notice, Naruto wouldn't be the only missing.

inucrossoverlover: And here is the long awaited chapter of Animalistic Instincts.

Naruto: Why am I being kidnapped?

inucrossoverlover: Because it moves the plot forward. Besides, you aren't the only one who got kidnapped.

Yusuke: Who else got kidnapped?

inucrossoverlover: You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out like the readers. Now say Ja Ne everyone!

Entire Cast: Ja Ne!


	8. The Kidnappings and Allies

inucrossoverlover: Hello and welcome to yet another chapter of Animalistic Instincts!

Hinata: You're happy. Why?

inucrossoverlover: I don't know. I just am. Weird ne?

Ino: Very.

Naruto: (Clears throat) the story?

inucrossoverlover: Right! Anyway, disclaimer time. I have some very special guests with us today and for the rest of these author notes. Let's introduce Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Ichiru, Kuran Yuuki, and Kuran Kaname! (Claps happily)

Zero: Why are we again?

inucrossoverlover: 'Cause I want you to be. Duh. Now stop being such a grouch.

Zero: (Sulks)

Ichiru: The story.

inucrossoverlover: Right. Sorry about that. Anyway Naru-chan.

Naruto: inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything in the story aside from the plot, and her own original characters. Now let's start the story.

**Chapter 8: The Kidnappings and Allies**

_Recap: "The naginata that Ino has is the naginata of the wind dragon Fuji. The zanpakuto that Hinata has is the zanpakuto of the water dragon Miru. You already know that Tenten has the sais of Ri and Yu the earth dragons and Kagome has the blades of the fire dragons Ken and Kon." Kyuubi answered inside the blonde's head._

_Naruto suddenly froze when he felt someone behind him. Before he could react something hit him in the back of his head. Everything turned black as Naruto passed out._

_Everyone was too busy fighting to notice the blonde being kidnapped. In fact by the time anyone did notice, Naruto wouldn't be the only missing._

It had been all of four hours since Tama had been attacked. The Kohona and Suna nins along with Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Hakudoshi, Miroku, Bankostu, Kagome, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were now in Sesshoumaru's office discussing what had happened. Also there was Hiei, Youko, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina.

"The attack was nothing but a distraction. The real question is what were we being distracted from." Kagome said. Everyone else in the room nodded.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Yusuke-kun?" Yukina suddenly asked looking around. This seemed to grab everyone else's attention.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen Inuyasha since the attack." Kouga said.

"I haven't seen Naruto since then either. Did you guys?" Tenten asked. Everyone else shook their heads in negative.

"Hold up. Inuyasha, Naruto, and Yusuke haven't been seen since the attack. An attack that was a distraction. That is way too unlikely to be a coincidence." Hinata said. Everyone's eyes widened at that statement.

"The attack was a distraction to get Inu-chan, Kit-chan, and Ryuu-chan. The question now is why where those three kidnapped out of everyone." Ino said.

"Hanyou." Kagome said to herself, but in the silent room everyone heard her.

"What do you mean by hanyou Kagome-sama?" Miroku questioned.

"I mean that all three of them are hanyou or half demon and half human." Kagome said.

"I don't get it." Hinata said.

"Inu-chan is a half demon born from the Touga Tashio, the Inu no Tashio, the Great Dog Demon General. Ryuu-chan is a half demon born from Raizen, the God of War. And Kit-chan is a half demon born from the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the nine tailed fox demon. All three of them have incredible power. And as their heirs Inu-chan, Ryuu-chan, and Kit-chan all gained that power, even if it is untapped right now." Kagome explained.

"As much sense as that makes I'm still confused." Hinata said.

"Our boys have that power from their demon sides, but they are also still half human. What makes it worse is that they are submissive. Because of that the three of them can get pregnant. That's probably why Orochimaru kidnapped them." Kagome continued as if she hadn't heard Hinata. Then again, she probably didn't seeing as she was pacing the floor deep in thought.

All of a sudden she stopped and but her thumb. She went through a seal array and slammed her hand on the ground.

"Summoning Justu: Hunter Duo!" She said as seals appeared on the ground. In a puff of smoke, there sat a large husky and a kitsune. The large husky was black along his top half and white all the way down to his paws. His eyes were a bright ice blue. He sat about four feet. The kitsune on the other hand was about two feet. Her fur was a bright white. Except for the tips of her ears and tail, which were gold. Her eyes were a bright gold.

"Hyoumaru! Shira! I have a job for you two. Think you can handle it?" Kagome asked, though she already knew the answer. Both canines gave their answer in the form of barks and yips respectively.

"Good. I need you two find a group of four nins. They shouldn't have gotten too far. Look for Team Hebi for me alright?" Kagome asked. The two nodded and jumped out of the open window.

"Kaggy-chan why do you have them looking for Team Hebi?" Ino questioned.

"Because they were here earlier. I want to see if they know anything about what happened earlier. And if they don't they still might be able to help us find Inu-chan, Kit-chan, and Ryuu-chan." Kagome answered. Everyone nodded and sat back to wait.

"How did you two know that Inu-chan, Kit-chan, and Ryuu-chan were submissive?" Yukina questioned.

"Ah. Well you see we knew about Kit-chan because we sort of made him that way when we were playing with his DNA earlier. He was submissive anyway; he just refused to admit it. And as for Ryuu-chan and Inu-chan, they were born submissive and just refused to admit it. Truthfully the engagement between Inu-chan and Kikyo is a hoax. The two of them just haven't called off the engagement just yet." Kagome answered.

"So why can the three of them get pregnant?" Sakura questioned.

"That's because submissive male demons have the ability to get pregnant and continue on their lines. It happened because a long time ago when there were more male demons being born then female demons. As powerful lines started to die out submissive male demons suddenly started getting pregnant and give birth. After a while all submissive male demons were able to give birth." Tenten explained. There were multiple nods as it sunk in.

"I guess it is a good thing that those boys are still virgins." Hinata said absentmindedly.

"Hinata!" the other three girls yelled.

"What!" the aqua and indigo haired girl asked.

"Do you really think the boys would want the entire world to know that they're virgins?" Tenten questioned.

"You're right. They wouldn't. Too bad that the entire world knows this already." The female Hyuuga said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I really wonder about you sometimes Tenshi. I really do." Kagome said with a sigh. Hinata just stuck her tongue out at the black and red haired girl.

Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Sesshoumaru said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. In walked Hyoumaru and Shira. Behind them was Team Hebi. Wrapped around all of their wrists were chains made of ice blue and gold energy. The four of them were grumbling.

"Hello Team Hebi. I was wondering if you could help us out with a little problem we have." Kagome said pleasantly.

"And if we don't?" Karin growled.

"Easy. We force it out of you. And by we I mean Hinata." Kagome answered. The indigo haired girl giggled insanely at that and pulled the black haired girl into a hug.

"And believe me that I'll do it and enjoy every minute of it." Hinata said with another insane giggle. Team Hebi shivered at the delighted look in Hinata's eyes at that.

"We'll help you." Sasuke said. The rest of Team Hebi nodded quickly. Kagome smiled while Hinata looked downcast.

"Don't worry Tenshi. There's always next time. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to 'play' with the ones who took Inu-chan, Kit-chan, and Ryuu-chan." Kagome said to cheer the Hyuuga up. It seemed to work as her eyes shined.

"Really?" Hinata asked. The dark haired girl nodded as Hinata cheered. There were multiple shivers and sweat-drops around the room.

"Back on track. Do you four know what happened earlier today?" Kagome asked. The former Oto nins all shook their heads in negative.

"Okay. Do you know why two Tama nins and a Kohona nin were the targets?" Kagome asked again. The four nin looked confused but shook their heads in negative again.

"Let me try. Why would Orochimaru want Tashio Inuyasha, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, and Urameshi Yusuke?" Ino asked.

"I've heard those names before. Orochimaru was muttering about how those three would give the perfect army one time. It was way creepy." Karin said with a shudder.

"Did he say how they would give him the perfect army?" Ino asked. The redheaded girl shook her head.

"Okay so Orochimaru plans to create a army by getting Naruto, Inuyasha, and Yusuke pregnant. Won't that take way to long?" Bankostu asked.

"We are talking about the same bastard that brought the dead back to life. DO you really doubt that he'd find a way to get those three pregnant, speed it along, and forcefully age the children?" Hakudoshi questioned.

"Good point Haku-kun. We need to figure out where Orochimaru took Inu-chan, Kit-chan, and Ryuu-chan and quick." Ino said.

"I think I might be able to help you there." Sasuke said with a frown on his face.

"Well?" Kagome asked.

"What do we get in return?" Sasuke asked.

**In A Unknown Location**

"Ow." Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto said as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay Naruto?" A voice asked him. Turning Naruto was met by the worried face of Tashio Inuyasha. The blonde nodded. Inuyasha sighed relived before turning to look to his other side. Naruto followed his line of sight and saw that passed out next to the silver haired hanyou was Urameshi Yusuke.

"Inuyasha. Where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked around the area. It looked like they were in a large cage. There where thick black bars off to one side, while the other three sides were formed out of thick rock.

"I have no idea but I do know that we are somewhere in the mountains about 60 miles away from Tama." Inuyasha answered. Hearing a groan the two canine hanyous turned to find Yusuke coming too.

Yusuke looked confused at seeing the two of them before he glanced around him. He growled when he noticed that they were in a cage.

"We're in the mountains around Tama. That's all I know." Inuyasha answered before Yusuke could ask. The dark-haired male nodded.

"So how did we get here?" Yusuke asked. The blonde and sliver haired males shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe I can answer that question." a voice behind them answered. The three hanyou turned to find a male of about twenty-five standing there. He had long black wavy hair. His eyes were a bright crimson that shone in the darkness. He wore a black haori underneath a dark blue jacket. His bottom half was covered in black a hakama that were tucked into black boots.

At the sight of him Inuyasha whimpered and backed away from the male.

"I see you remember me my little Puppy." the dark-haired male said with a smirk. Inuyasha whimpered more and continued to back away from the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke growled, worried about the sliver haired inu hanyou.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Onigumo Naraku. But soon Inuyasha will be calling me Master." Naraku said with a smirk on his face at the fearful look on Inuyasha's face.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead. Dad killed fourteen years ago." Inuyasha said with a stutter. Naraku's face lost the smirk as a look of pure rage crossed it. He calmed down a few seconds later as the dark smirk came back on his face.

"He didn't kill me. He came close though. He thought that once my heart stopped beating I died. He seemed to have forgotten that I could stop my heart for five full minutes. Once he was gone I went into hiding. Now I'm back and I want what's mine." Naraku said. Inuyasha scooted back even more away from Naraku. The blonde and dark-haired hanyous growled at him.

"Oh don't worry. You two will meet up with some friends from the past as well. And they will be quite interested in the heir of Raizen and the heir of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naraku said. As the two other two looked confused as Inuyasha still whimpered he decide to explain.

"Do the names Rando and Kabuto ring any bells?" Naraku asked only to smirk at the fearful looks on the twos faces.

"Have fun while you still can. In the morning you will all be separated to serve your new masters. I look forward to seeing you in the morning Inuyasha." Naraku said as he turned and existed the cave through a door that hadn't been noticed earlier.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as he scooted closer to Yusuke and Inuyasha, suddenly feeling a chill go down his spine. The other two hanyou followed his example and scooted closer as well.

"I guess we might as well tell each other our stories since I doubt we're going to get any sleep tonight." Inuyasha said starting to calm down now that Naraku was gone.

"What should we talk about?" Yusuke asked.

"Who are Rando and Naraku?" Naruto questioned softly feeling more then seeing the other two tense at his question.

"Only if you tell us who Kabuto is." Inuyasha said. The blonde nodded.

"Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand man. I first met him when I was twelve. My team, which consisted of Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto cut himself off for a second when he felt the heat across his cheeks. The other two hanyou grinned at that. "and Sakura and I, were going into our first Chunin Exam also with the rest of graduating class. We were called the Rookie Nine. Anyway Kabuto was posing as a Kohona nin along with his team. He came over to us and told us that we were making too much noise. He also had cards on all of the contenders in the exam. After the first exam, which was a written test that I managed to pass without answering a single question," here all three hanyou chuckled. "After that we went into training ground 44, also known as The Forest of Death. I got separated from my team and eaten by one of Orochimaru's snake summons. I escaped by filling it's stomach full of Shadow Clones. Once I was out I was met by Kabuto. He grabbed me around the waist and he licked me." Naruto broke off the story to shudder in disgust. "The perverted bastard told me that I would make the perfect pet fox and he started to molest me. He probably would have raped me if I hadn't snapped out of my shock and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. It was even worse because he was hard." Naruto chuckled with a evil grin on his face. "Now it's your turn Inu-chan."

"Fine. Naraku is or now was the prince of the Eastern lands. My family rules the Western lands. Before I was even thought of my father had created a alliance with Naraku's father. The catch was that the next child born of both families would be arranged to be married despite the gender. Unfortunately that would be me as Sesshoumaru was five when the alliance was made. Then Naraku was born a few months later. Naraku was seven and Sesshoumaru was twelve when I was born. The night of my first birthday was the first time I met Naraku. He was nine and Sesshoumaru was thirteen going on fourteen. People said that Naraku fell in love with me the first time he saw me that night. And sometimes I wished that was all that happened." Inuyasha broke off to sigh sadly. "As I grew so did Naraku's visits and interest in me. Naraku had started puberty at eleven. Shortly after that we made an alliance with the Northern lands, which Kouga is the prince of." Inuyasha broke off with a wistful smile. Yusuke and Naruto shared a grin at that. When he noticed Inuyasha continued the story with a small blush on his face. "Anyway by the time I was four Naraku's interest had taken a dark turn. He went completely nuts, not that it was that big of a difference between nuts Naraku and regular Naraku. He had decided that since I was going to be his mate as soon as I was old enough, that he would get a head start and start teaching me what he decided that I needed to know to please him." Inuyasha shuddered with his cheeks turning a deeper red. "So he started molesting me. He told me that we were playing games and that if I told anyone that I'd lose. It wasn't really all that bad at first, but then it starting getting worse. It wasn't until Kouga and Sesshoumaru walked in on him molesting me that someone told me that what Naraku was doing was wrong. After they told Dad what Naraku had been doing to me Naraku was disowned from his family. Naraku refused to go done without a fight and managed to kidnap me. He held me hostage before Dad rescued me. He almost raped me before Dad got there. Naraku had run and Dad went after him to kill him, something he had wanted to do since he found out that Naraku had been molesting me. Like I said earlier Naraku was supposed to die that day but he managed to trick Dad while poisoning him." Inuyasha finished with tears in his eyes. Naruto and Yusuke pulled him into a hug.

"Think you can handle telling your story Yusuke?" Naruto asked softly after Inuyasha had calmed down.

"I think so. Anyway I first met Rando when I was seven. I had been staying with my father in Demon World for a few years to learn about my demon heritage. Anyway Rando had come to deliver a message to my father. Dad had been teaching me about my responsibilities as his heir. Rando eventually became one of my teachers, I don't really remember what it is he was teaching me. After a while he became my favorite teacher." Yusuke cut himself off with a sigh. "After that I met Kurama, Hiei, Yukina and Youko." Here Naruto and Inuyasha grinned at the red on Yusuke's cheeks. "I started spending more time with them and less time with Rando. He wasn't very happy about that and started planning something. After my eighth birthday he led me out into the woods because that was where my birthday present was. He ended up drugging me. When I came too I was in a cave with Rando putting up a barrier on the cave. He told me that since I hadn't been paying attention to me that he would have to do something to keep my attention on him and only him. He started off with just touches but then it got worse. He started full out molesting me." Yusuke broke off to shudder. "He nearly raped me and probably would have succeed if Dad hadn't managed to break the barrier he had put up. Dad was more concerned about making sure that I was okay then killing Rando. It was because of that that Rando managed to escape. I stayed in the hospital wing for a few days before I got the news that Rando had been killed. Apparently the news was wrong because I can feel his aura." Yusuke finished with a deep growl.

**In A Room Above The Cage**

"Interesting aren't they?" Orochimaru asked his comrades. Standing next to him was Kabuto. His sliver hair has pulled into a low ponytail. He pushed his glasses up his nose as his dark eyes never left Naruto. Leaning against the wall was Naraku, his red eyes never leaving Inuyasha's form. Sitting in one of the chairs was a male of about twenty-five. He had red hair and green eyes. There was a large scar in the shape of an 'x' that ran across his face. He wore a black unbuttoned shirt over a gray tank top. He also wore black cargo pants with a gray design on the legs. On his feet were black and gray boots. His green eyes were focused on Yusuke.

"Oh yes very interesting. I'm sure they'll be even more interesting tomorrow." Kabuto answered. Naraku and the unnamed redhead nodded in agreement. The four of them were watching a wall of screens that all focused on the cage in a variety of angles. All of the cameras were focused on the three hanyou in the cage.

"I wonder when my little dragon will show his true form." the redhead muttered.

"What do you mean by his true form Rando?" Orochimaru asked.

"My little dragon is a dragon hanyou. In his true form he has the wings and tail of a dragon." the newly named Randou answered. The Snake Sannin nodded in understanding. The four of them then turned back to the screens.

**Back In Sesshoumaru's Office in Tama**

"Okay in exchange for this information the four members of Team Hebi have freedom of any and all charges that they may have committed and are now members of Tamagakure." Sesshoumaru said. The four nins nodded in agreement.

"You understand that if this information does not help us save the three kidnapped nins that we can kill you right?" Kagome asked from where she was leaning against Sesshoumaru's desk. The four former Oto nins nodded in understanding. Kagome then gestured for Hyoumaru and Shira to release the energy cuffs around Team Hebi's wrists.

"Okay now talk. What do you know?" Hinata asked as Team Hebi rubbed their wrists.

"Have you ever heard of Onigumo Naraku and Hiroshima Rando?" Sasuke asked. He got nods and growls in return.

"Orochimaru planned to make an alliance with the two of them. They would help him destroy Kohona, Suna, and any other village that became a threat in exchange for something. I never heard what it was they wanted in exchange but I'm guessing it's your missing nins." Sasuke finished.

"Sounds like something those bastards would do." Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay here's where I get lost. Naraku wants Inu-chan and Rando wants Ryuu-chan. How does Kit-chan fit into this?" Tenten asked.

"Kabuto." Kagome answered. At the confused looks she gained she decided to explain.

"Remember during the Chunin Exams how Kabuto seemed to obsess over Naruto?" Kagome asked.

"You told me about it but I thought you were just nuts." Tenten answered. Kagome twitched slightly at that.

"Anyway Naruto told me a few days after the Chunin Exams that in the Forest of Death Kabuto had molested him. He said that he probably would have done more if he hadn't snapped out of his shock." Kagome said.

"So Kabuto wants Naru-chan, Naraku wants Inu-chan, and Rando wants Yus-chan. Add in that Orochimaru plans to turn their kids into super-soldiers for his army that is out to destroy any and all threats to him and we have one hell of a problem." Ino groaned.

"Wait who are Rando and Naraku?" Kiba asked.

"Rando was one of Yusuke's teachers that got a little to attached. He ended up drugging Yusuke and nearly raping him." Youko said with a deep growl.

"Naraku was supposed to be Inuyasha's mate once he was old enough. Turned out he couldn't wait and started molesting him. He kidnapped Inuyasha and nearly raped him." Kouga said in much the same was Youko had.

"I think we're all forgetting something very important. Those assholes are supposed to be dead along with a certain Snake Sannin." Tenten pointed out.

"No. It's not in Orochimaru to just die. He has to keep going on and living and ruining everyone else's day." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Does Orochi-chan have a lab near here where he could be hiding?" Hinata asked, the maniacal gleam in her eyes returning. Everyone shivered at the look on her face.

"Yeah. In the mountains near here." Suigetsu said with a gulp.

"Okay new mission. Hinata, Ino, Kagome, and Tenten will lead groups of their choosing to to the mountains to save Tashio Inuyasha, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, and Urameshi Yusuke. And possibly either kill or capture one Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto, Onigumo Naraku, and Hiroshima Rando. This is S-Rank. Any questions?" Sesshoumaru asked. He got negative responses in return.

"Good. So who are you taking girls?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The Youkai siblings are definitely going." Tenten began.

"Minamoto Youko." Hinata continued.

"Ookami Kouga." Ino said.

And Uchiha Sasuke." Kagome finished.

"Now gather all of the nins you have just said and be prepared to leave immediately." Sesshoumaru said with a nod. Tenten jumped out of the window to go find the 'Youkai siblings'. Hinata grabbed Youko's wrist and leaped out of the window. Ino did the same with Kouga. Kagome grabbed Sasuke's wrist and walked out of the door.

**At The Tamagakure Gates Thirty Minutes Later**

The three girls and the boys they had grabbed landed in front of the gate. Already standing there was Tenten with a group of eleven people.

One was a male of twenty. He had sliver hair that reaches his waist. Bright green eyes. Stands at 6 feet 3 inches. Slightly tanned complexion with a muscled build. Wears a silver tank top over a black long sleeve fishnet shirt. Shows off his well-muscled arms. Black baggy cargo pants with a silver belt. On his feet were black steel-toed combat boots with silver laces. He has six bushy silver fox tails and a pair of cute silver fox ears.

There was another male of twenty. He had gray hair that reaches his hips. His eyes were an odd whitish green color. He is pretty tan with a muscular build. Stands about 5'11. He wears a gray tank top underneath a black hoodie. Black cargo pants with a gray belt. Black steel-toed boots with gray laces. Large pure gray bat wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. He also has slightly pointed ears.

There was another male of twenty. He had black hair with natural violet highlights that reached the back of his neck. Shocking baby blue eyes. Slightly tanned with a well-muscled build. Violet tank top under a black hoodie. Clung to him like a second skin, which showed off his muscled chest. Black skinny jeans that had a series of violet paw prints going up his left leg. Clings to his muscled legs and his ass. Black Air Force Ones with violet laces. Has pearly white fangs. Black jaguar ears with a violet tip. A black jaguar tail with a violet tip.

There was a female of twenty. She had long aquamarine hair to her knees. Hair held back by a clip in the shape of a tear drop. Aqua blue eyes. A pale complexion with a slender build and lean muscle. An aquamarine halter top that showed her mid-section. There were black tear drops printed on it. The halter top showed off her C-cup chest. Also wears a black sarong with aquamarine tear drops printed on it. It clung to her hips. She wore black flip-flops that had aquamarine rhinestones on them. Also has a large aquamarine shark tail. Her ears have a slight point.

There was another female of twenty. She had long ice blue hair to her waist. Her eyes are a mixture of blue and purple. Has a slightly tanned complexion and stood at 5'11. Wears a black hooded crop jacket that stopped just under her C-cup chest. The hood was lined in ice blue fake fur. Also wears a black mini skirt lined in ice blue fake fur. Along with three inch black boots with ice blue laces that reached her knees. She had ice blue tiger ears with black stripes on her head. She also had an ice blue tiger tail with black stripes.

There was yet another male of twenty. He had dark red hair that reaches his shoulder blades. His eyes were a fiery orange. Slightly tanned complexion with a muscular build. He wore a red sleeveless hoodie over a black short sleeve t-shirt. It showed off his well-muscled chest and arms. There were black flame designs on the jacket and red flame designs on the t-shirt. He wore black leather pants with a red belt hanging from it. He wore black steel-toed boots with red laces. He also had red wolf ears with a black tip. Along with a red wolf tail with a black tip.

Along with them there was another male of twenty. He had bright yellow hair to mid-back. His eyes were an odd whitish blue color. He had a pale complexion and was well built with muscle. He wore a black tank top over a yellow t-shirt. He also wore black jeans with a lightning bolt on his right leg. He went barefoot. He had a large black reptilian tail. It was covered in yellow spikes.

There was yet another male of twenty. He had forest green hair to the base of his neck. His eyes were a ruby red. He had a tanned complexion and was pretty muscled. He stood about 6'1. He wore a forest green tank top and black baggy cargo pants. On top of his head were large horns. He had claws as well. He walked barefoot.

There was another male of twenty. He had forest green hair that reached the base of his neck while his eyes were ruby red. He had a slight tan and was pretty muscular. He stood about 6'1. He wore a forest green tank top and black baggy cargo pants. On top of his head were large horns. He had claws as well. He walked barefoot.

There was another male of twenty. He had soft lavender hair that stopped at his ankles. His eyes were a bright pink. He stood about 5'10. He had a slightly tan complexion. He wore a lavender tank top. He also wore black shorts that reached his knees. He went barefoot. On his head were lavender antenna and behind him were slightly see-through lavender butterfly wings.

There was another male of twenty. He had purple hair that stood up in spikes. His eyes were a matching purple. He had a pale complexion that made his hair and eyes stand out more. He stood about 6'0. He wore a purple sleeveless hoodie that was zipped up, that showed off his muscled arms and chest. He also wore black cargo pants. On his feet were black steel-toed boots with purple laces. He also had wings. His right wing was white while the left was black.

And finally there was a female of twenty. She had soft pink hair that reached mid-back while her eyes were emerald green. She had a pale complexion. She was about 5'9. She wore a dark pink top that had one strap on her right shoulder. She also wore black shorts that reached her knees. On her feet were black inch heeled sandals, with a pink double helix design on them. She had one black wing on her right shoulder and one white wing on her left shoulder.

"Guys these are the Youkai siblings." Tenten said.

"I'm Youkai Kaze." The sliver-haired male said.

"I'm Youkai Kootetsu." the gray-haired male said.

"I'm Youkai Yami." the black and onyx-haired male said.

"I'm Youkai Mizu." the aquamarine haired girl said.

"I'm Youkai Koori." the ice blue-haired girl said.

"I'm Youkai Kaji." the redhead said.

"I'm Youkai Raito." the blonde said.

"I'm Youkai Tsuchi." the green-haired boy said.

"I'm Youkai Doku." the lavender-haired male answered.

"I'm Youkai Shin." the purple-haired male said.

"I'm Youkai Butsurigaku." the pink-haired girl said.

"This is Minamoto Youko." Hinata introduced.

"This is Ookami Kouga." Ino introduced.

"And this is Uchiha Sasuke." Kagome said.

"Alright the sooner we get this mission started the sooner we save Naruto, Inuyasha, and Yusuke got of those psychopaths hands and hopefully kill said psychopaths." Kagome said. She was met my multiple nods.

"Good. Now lead the way to that lab Sasuke." Kagome commanded. Sasuke nodded and took off into the trees. Everyone else followed.

inucrossoverlover: And this is chapter 8 of Animalistic Instincts.

Youko: You sure know how to throw a curve ball don't ya?

inucrossoverlover: Of course I do. I am me after all.

Sasuke: Don't get so cocky. People still have to review this chapter.

inucrossoverlover: Don't worry. Even if people don't review this chapter I'll still update it.

Kagome: You're tired of just having it sitting up there unfinished aren't you?

inucrossoverlover: Yes. Anyway say bye everyone.

Entire Cast: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	9. The Rescue Part 1!

inucrossoverlover: Hello and welcome to chapter 9 of Animalistic Instincts.

Youko: So what happens in this chapter?

inucrossoverlover: Just wait and see.

Sasuke: Do I get my little baka Kitsune?

inucrossoverlover: Wait and see. Geez. And no more questions. Now Kagome do the disclaimer. Oh and note that I don't support or approve of some of the things that happen in this chapter.

Kagome: Hai! inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything in the story aside from the plot, and her own original characters. Now let's start the story!

**Chapter 9: The Rescue Part 1!**

_Recap: "Alright the sooner we get this mission started the sooner we get Naruto, Inuyasha, and Yusuke out of those psychopaths hands and hopefully kill said psychopaths." Kagome said. She was met my multiple nods._

"_Good. Now lead the way to that lab Sasuke." Kagome commanded. Sasuke nodded and took off into the trees. Everyone else followed._

**In The Cage In Orochimaru's Lair In Mt. Fuji**

"I'm tired." Naruto said as he plopped down on the ground panting heavily.

"We tried to tell you that even with demonic strength that we couldn't break out of here." Inuyasha said. Like the blonde he was also panting though not as hard.

"I can't even get out of here in dragon form." Yusuke said from where he was laying on his belly. Sprouting from his back was a pair of black dragon wings. The inside was yellow. Also coming from the base of his spine was a large reptilian tail that was also black with a yellow underside. Unlike the other hanyous he wasn't panting.

"We have to get out of here though. I-I can't handle becoming anyone's pet. Let alone someone like Naraku." Inuyasha said with a deep shudder. The other two hanyou felt for the sliver-haired teen.

"I get what you mean Inu. If I become that bastard Rando's pet, I might just kill myself." Yusuke said.

"What a choice. Either become Kabuto's pet or kill myself. As if I even need to think about it." Naruto muttered.

All of a sudden a light blue dust started to fall from the ceiling. Yusuke was up in a second.

"Now I remember some of what Rando was teaching me. Don't breath this stuff in! It'll put you to sleep!" Yusuke warned as he backed himself into a wall. Inuyasha and Naruto doing the same.

As more dust fell the three male teens started coughing. The first one to his the ground asleep was Inuyasha considering his sensitive sense of smell. Naruto followed a few seconds later for the same reason. Yusuke held out for a more seconds before he also passed out. After the three males had fallen asleep the light blue dust stopped falling. After the dust had cleared up the cage door was opened.

Inside walked Naraku, Kabuto, and Rando. Kabuto checked to make sure that they were all asleep before he nodded and picked up Naruto. Naraku picked up Inuyasha and Rando picked up Yusuke.

"They'll stay asleep until the morning right?" Naraku asked. Rando nodded while nuzzling Yusuke's dark hair happily.

"Good now let's get out of here." Kabuto said as he stroked the blonde's stomach through the black and midnight blue kimono he was still wearing.

"And find them some new clothes." Rando said in distaste of Yusuke's outfit. The the other two nodded before they exited the cage, the door slamming shut behind them.

**In The Woods Between Tamagakure and Mt. Fuji**

"From what I can tell we're getting close." Butsurigaku said as she opened her green eyes. "I can feel more thoughts and emotions." she continued before a frown crossed her face.

"What's wrong Butsuri-nee?" Shin asked his twin sister.

"I can feel a sense of smug satisfaction and a lot of lust." Butsurigaku answered after a few seconds.

"That must be Rando, Kabuto, and Naraku." Kagome said with a deep frown. Kouga, Sasuke, and Youko growled in their throats. Ino, Hinata, Kagome, and Tenten all raised a brow at that before they smirked.

"Come on. We still have a ways to go right Sasuke?" Kagome said as she stood up. The Uchiha nodded as he too stood up. Everyone followed their example.

"We have to move quick. I get the feeling that something is going to happen in the morning. And I doubt it'll be good for us or for those three." Butsurigaku said as they started leaping threw the trees. There were multiple nods as everyone speed up until they were nothing but blurs.

All of a sudden the large group came to a stop as Kaze held up a hand.

"What's up Kaze?" Ino asked.

"There are a large number of enemy forces beyond the forest. They're waiting on us. If we all stay and fight them we won't be done until morning and I doubt that leaving those three in there for that long would be good." Kaze said.

"Not if we do some do some big attacks." Yami countered.

"Not to big. If we do too much then we could bring this mountain down on top of us. And the lair." Tsuchi warned.

"You can feel it?" Tenten asked. Tsuchi nodded his head as he closed his eyes.

"About four hundred yards below us. It's a large cave." Tsuchi said as he opened his eyes.

"Okay you heard him. Nothing too big but big enough to take down a lot of enemies at once. Got it?" Kagome asked. When she got multiple nods she nodded as well.

"Now lets go save us some cute submissive hanyous!" Kagome said as Ken and Kon appeared in a burst of red light. In a burst of gold light Tenten held Ri and Yu in her hands. In a burst of sliver light Ino held Fuji. There was a burst of aqua light and Hinata held Miru in her hands.

"Let me go first!" Hinata said excitedly. There were multiple nods and the female Hyuuga leaped out of the trees.

"It's playtime!" she squealed as she landed. The Oto nins looked confused before they tried to attack the girl. The keyword there being tried.

Hinata had leaped into the air after she landed only to slash up five Oto nins as she landed again. She then pulled off an elegant looking spin, decapitating another three nin.

"Show off." Ino muttered as she too leaped from the trees. Everyone else followed her example.

As the Oto nins swarmed her Ino rolled her eyes. She spun Fuji around in a circle above her head. A multitude of wind blades were formed from the spinning weapon, slicing her opponents to pieces.

Tenten had landed with Tsuchi in a open space. Well it had been an open space. It was quickly filled with dead Oto nin. They were either taken down by Tenten's lightning fast strikes with Ri and Yu or Tsuchi's insanely powerful hits.

Kaze landed in a large group of Oto nin with Kaji just seconds behind him. The two gave each other a look before Kaze snapped his fingers. A mini tornado appeared around the group. Kaji he put his hand into a fist before he opened it. Sitting in the palm of his hand was a white hot fireball the size of a beach ball. The two brothers glanced at each other and shared a dark smirk before they leaped high in the air above the tornado. While in the air Kaji tossed the fire ball into the eye of the tornado. Those Oto nin who weren't killed when the fire ball hit the ground were killed when the flames spread to the tornado. It was a sight to see. A miniature fire tornado with two handsome men seemingly floating above it. The two landed before they went after another group of Oto nins.

Youko and Kouga landed together and were quickly swarmed by Oto nin. The two canine demons rolled their eyes before Kouga ran forward in a bust of speed. He proceeded to beat some of the Oto nin to death, using his insane speed to dodge the weapons and attacks thrown at him. Youko meanwhile had pulled a rose from his hair. With a flick of his wrist the rose turned into a whip full of thorns. He then proceeded to rip his opponents to death. The two kept this up until all of the Oto nin that had been foolish enough to attack them were dead.

The three Youkai sisters had teamed up to take down the Oto nin. Butsurigaku was using her powers to tell her sisters what the Oto nins next move would be. She was also using her powers to brainwash her enemies to attack and kill each other. Koori was using blades made of ice to kill her enemies. She was also attacking the Oto nins that went after either of her sisters. Mizu was simply ripping her opponents apart while protecting her sisters.

Shin and Doku were teaming up to take down their opponents. Doku was using a chain scythe covered in poison to kill his enemies. Shin was using gauntlets to attack his enemies and rip their souls from their bodies.

Yami had landed in a large group of Oto nin. He snapped his fingers and chains made out of darkness appeared and wrapped around the Oto nins necks. A large zanpakuto suddenly appeared in his hands. He proceeded to rip his enemies apart while the shadow chains held them place.

Kootetsu and Raito landed together and immediately started killing the Oto nins. Kootetsu's body was surrounded by a metal armor that covered his entire body. The weapons that the Oto nin fired at him just bounced off of him while he delivered steel hammer blows to those stupid enough to get close. Raito was holding a large scythe that was covered in lightning. He was moving at incredible speeds killing the Oto nin. And if by some twist of fate they lived through the scythe then the lightning that was left over fried their organs and killed then.

Kagome and Sasuke had landed and were surrounded by Oto nin immediately. Sasuke pulled out his sword and charged it with lightning. Kagome held Ken and Kon in a tighter grip and they burst in to red and black flames. The two then proceeded to cut throw their opponents like a hot knife through butter. Blood went up in the air like rain and didn't stop until the Oto nin in the area were dead.

The large group merged again. Everyone was covered in blood and pieces of organs. All of them froze as they felt more Oto nins heading towards them.

"I swear that these bastards are like cockroaches. Kill one and ten more appear." Ino said. There were multiple nods at that statement.

"Kagome-chan we'll stay here and deal with cockroaches. You and the others go ahead and save Inuyasha, Naruto, and Yusuke." Kaze said. The rest of his siblings nodded.

"You guys sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah we're sure. Besides when's the next time we get to help take down a Sannin and his allies. Now go." Yami said with a wink. Kagome and the others nodded before she, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Kouga, and Youko leaped away.

After they were out of sight the Youkai siblings turned towards the rapidly approaching Oto nins. They let out a battle cry as they charged towards them.

**In Naraku's Bedroom**

Inuyasha's pretty golden eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He sat up and noticed that instead of the cave cage he had been in earlier he was now in someone's bedroom. He was lying in a king size canopy bed done in black and dark blue. The curtains hanging from the bed were sheer black fabric. There were dark blue sheets and black blankets. The pillows were dark blue. Glancing around the room he saw that the walls were painted dark blue while the carpet was black.

Inuyasha whimpered slightly at the dark room before his mind woke up more and he noticed that he was alone.

Inuyasha whimpered louder as he pulled his knees to his chest. His eyes widened once he felt his bare legs.

Looking down at himself Inuyasha's whimpering became even louder. Instead of the red and black outfit he had been wearing when he passed out he was now wearing a white kimono that just barely brushed against mid-thigh. There were black designs in the form of flames on it. The obi was a bright red.

_'This outfi__t seems familiar.' _Inuyasha thought to himself absentmindedly.

Glancing at the mirror that was near the bed, and shivering at the reasons why someone would want a mirror that close to their bed, he saw that the kimono fit him like a second skin and showed off the curves that he constantly tried to keep hidden. His hair had grown so that it now reached his thighs. His hair was held back by a red ribbon. His golden eyes were now wider and were framed by thick sliver lashes. His lips had been painted a bright red. Around his neck sat a black collar.

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked himself. He then heard footsteps coming closer to the room he was in. He whimpered and backed up into the headboard. The door opened to reveal a little girl of about five. She had sliver hair that reached the small of her back. She had a tanned complexion and stood about 3'3. Her eyes were wide and a bright purple. She wore a soft pink kimono with white coral designs on it. Along with it was a red obi. Her feet were bare. In her hands was a bright red orb that had what looked to be coral in it.

Her already wide eyes widened even more when she saw that Inuyasha was awake and staring at her.

"H-hello. M-my name is Shiori. I-I'm supposed to look after you until Naraku-sama returns." the little girl stuttered with a bow.

"This is Naraku's room?" Inuyasha asked fearfully. When Shiori nodded he whimpered.

"U-um are you alright? C-can I get you s-something?" Shiori asked the older sliver-haired male.

"Unless you can help me get out of here and back to Tamagakure then I doubt it." Inuyasha said. He bit his lip when he saw the little girl's face fall.

"Ne Shiori-chan? Why are you here? And where is here?" Inuyasha asked. Shiori brightened at having something to do and Inuyasha patted the spot next to him.

"Well we're in one of Orochimaru-sams's many lairs. I'm here because Orochimaru-sama took me in after my family had been killed. I'm from Kirigakure and my father had a bloodline. We have the ability to produce impenetrable barriers. Orochimaru-sama gave me to Naraku-sama. Naraku-sama told me that my job was to look after you until he came back." Shiori answered proudly.

"You're a bat hanyou right Shiori-chan?" Inuyasha asked. The little girl nodded.

"I see that you two are getting along." a voice from the doorway said. The two sliver-haired hanyous turned to find Naraku standing there. There was a odd gleam in his eyes as he survived the scene.

"Naraku-sama! Did I do a good job?" Shiori asked as she ran over to Naraku. Naraku nodded and patted her on the head.

"You did a very good job Shiori-chan. Now why don't you go to bed while I play with Inuyasha." Naraku said, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha's form. The sliver-haired male whimpered and tried to back into the headboard more then he already was.

"Hai Naraku-sama! Ja ne Inuyasha-chan!" Shiori said with a wave before she turned and left the room. Once she was out of the room Naraku closed the door and locked before he stalked over to Inuyasha. The teen was suddenly hit with a flashback from the past.

***Flashback Start***

"_Ne Inu-chan? Want to play a new type game?" a twelve year old Naraku asked a four year old Inuyasha. The little hanyou's bright golden eyes turned towards him. Naraku had to hold back the shiver that ran down his spine at the sight of those pretty gold eyes full of innocence. _

_'Innocence that belongs to me and me alone. Innocence that I'll be taking soon enough.' Naraku thought to himself._

"_A new twpe of game?" Little Inuyasha asked the older hanyou._

"_Yes, but you can't tell anyone about these games okay Inu-chan." Naraku said with a smile on his face. _

"_I pwomise that I won't tell anyone Nawaku-chan!" little Inuyasha said. Naraku's smile became soft at the cute way Inuyasha said his name._

"_Okay first you have to touch me." Naraku said with a grin._

"_How is dat a game Nawaku-chan?" Inuyasha asked confused._

"_You'll see soon Inu-chan. Now touch me where I say so okay." Naraku said. Inuyasha nodded and climbed into Naraku's lap when the older male gestured for him to do so._

_Naraku then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and placed it on his chest. Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion but let his hand stay there when Naraku removed his._

"_Good boy Inu-chan. Now it's my turn." Naraku said as he placed his larger hand on Inuyasha's chest. His hand then tweaked a nipple through the shirt. Inuyasha gasped slightly while his cheeks turned red._

"_Nawaku-chan. It feels funny." Inuyasha whined softly._

"_Does it hurt?" Naraku said not stopping._

"_N-no but..." Inuyasha said before Naraku cut him off._

"_If it doesn't hurt then it's fine." Naraku said. Inuyasha nodded but his cheeks turned even redder as Naraku's_

_other hand came to toy with his other nipple._

_Inuyasha suddenly whimpered when felt something poking him in the butt._

"_Nawaku-chan. Something's poking me." Inuyasha whined as he shifted. He stopped when Naraku groaned with his eyes closed. _

"_N-Nawaku-chan?" Inuyasha stuttered in fear when Naraku's eyes opened to show that they were a deeper red then before._

"_Let's keep playing okay?" Naraku stated more then asked as he grabbed the hand that had been on his chest._

"_No! I don't wanna play anymore!" Inuyasha said as he tried to pull his hand away. He whimpered when Naraku's grip tightened until it was close to bruising._

"_No we're going to keep playing." Naraku growled. Inuyasha nodded in fear and Naraku placed his hand in his lap._

"_S-see. It's not that bad." Naraku said with a soft stutter at feeling his little soon-to-be mate's hand on his cock. Inuyasha whimpered even more as tears started to form in his eyes as Naraku forced him to move his hand._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Onigumo!" a pissed off voice demanded from the doorway. The two turned to find a pissed off Sesshoumaru standing there. Behind him was Kouga who looked just as pissed as Sesshoumaru._

"_Onii-chan! I don't wanna play with Nawaku anymore." Inuyasha said as he managed to get out of Naraku's lap. _

_Before he could run to his older brother and his friend he felt a hand grip in shoulder. He turned to find Naraku glaring at the inu and ookami demons._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" Naraku hissed._

"_It looks like you're molesting my baby brother even though he said no." Sesshoumaru growled out._

"_I wasn't molesting him. I was teaching what he needs to know for the future." Naraku said calmly. Sesshoumaru growled and would have lunged at the spider hanyou if it wasn't for Kouga grabbing his shoulder and gesturing towards Inuyasha._

_The four year old hanyou looked scared and confused as he glanced from his older brother to Naraku and back again. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath to calm down and ignore his inner demon telling him to rip apart the bastard that had tried to force himself on a pup and his little brother at that._

"_Let him go Onigumo." Kouga growled as he tried to hold himself back from doing what Sesshoumaru wanted to. He was pissed that someone would dare to molest a pup. He was even more pissed that he was doing it as if there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. It didn't help that he had a soft spot for Inuyasha since he thought he was adorable. _

"_Now why would I let go of my mate Ookami?" Naraku asked completely calm. The two full demons growled. Inuyasha watched all of this in fear and confusion. Weren't he and Naraku just playing a game. Apparently not if his Onii-chan and Kouga-kun didn't look very happy. Inuyasha then turned to look at Naraku. He was completely calm in spite of two very angry full demons. He liked playing with Naraku but he didn't like the last game they had been playing. It made him feel funny and it wasn't in a good way. And Naraku didn't stop when he said he didn't want to play anymore. Plus he was scaring him. He bit his lip as he thought for a few seconds before he made his decision._

_A few seconds later Naraku let out a yelp of pain as he pulled his hand away from Inuyasha's shoulder to see his wounded hand. His little mate-to-be had scratched him leaving three open welts. Inuyasha took this as his cue to run to his older brother. He grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's leg and hid his face in it so as not to face the rage on Naraku's face._

"_You little bitch! You scratched me!" Naraku growled. _

_Inuyasha whimpered and buried his face deeper into his brother's leg. He looked up in confusion when his Onii-chan pulled him from his leg and picked him up. He felt Sesshoumaru place a kiss on his forehead before he was handed to Kouga. _

"_Onii-chan?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Go with Kouga for a while okay Inu-chan?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha could tell that his brother wasn't asking him to go with Kouga but telling him. If it was any other situation then he would have disobeyed but right now he just wanted to be away from Naraku._

"_Okay Fluffy-onii-chan." Inuyasha said. He was even more weirded out as Sesshoumaru said nothing to the nick name. Sesshoumaru hated that nickname with a passion. For him not to say anything that meant that he was seriously mad._

"_Kouga take him to Father and tell him about this." Sesshoumaru commanded. Kouga said nothing just nodded and turned on his heel and walked away, carrying a confused Inuyasha._

"_Kouga-kun?" Inuyasha asked. When the wolf demon looked down at him continued. "Did I do something bad?" Kouga's bright blue eyes softened at the question._

"_Of course not Inu-chan." Kouga answered._

"_Then why were you and Onii-chan so mad earlier? It was just a game right?" Inuyasha asked in confusion._

_Kouga stopped in the middle of the hallway and considered how to explain it the four year old with out confusing him. Despite being incredibly smart for his age, Inuyasha was still just four._

"_We weren't mad at you earlier Inu-chan. We were mad at Naraku. You said that didn't want to play that game anymore right?" Here the sliver haired boy nodded. "And he still made you play. He didn't do what you wanted and only thought about himself. And you're way to young to know the things Naraku wanted to teach you through that okay. And no it wasn't a game. It's called molestation and no one has the right to do that or touch you in places that you don't want them to okay." Kouga said. Inuyasha took everything the wolf demon said into consideration before he nodded. He then leaned up to place a kiss on Kouga's lips before he settled back down with a yawn._

"_Arigato Kouga-kun." Inuyasha said before he fell asleep, the earlier actions wearing him out._

"_You're welcome Inu-chan." Kouga muttered as his cheeks went red. That had been his first kiss and he just lost it to a four year old. He glance down at the sliver-haired boy in his arms and decided that he really didn't mind. He wondered if he had just taken Inuyasha's first kiss as well before he stopped that train of thought as he started getting mad as he was reminded of what Naraku had been doing to the boy in his arms. Hopefully that was all Naraku had managed to do to the boy. Kouga then continued on his way to Touga's office._

_He stood outside the door and shifted Inuyasha to one arm so he could knock. Once he heard the enter he walked inside to see Tashio Touga, the father of his best friend and the boy in his arms. His father Ookami Kouji was also there. Kouga was a miniature copy of his father aside from his eye color. His father's eyes were a purple color. Kouga's eye color came from his late mother. Also there was Naraku's father Onigumo Shiro. Like his name suggested he was white. Due to being an albino his hair was a bright white that gave the Tashio family a run for their money in brightness. His eyes were a bright red, also due to the albino gene._

"_What's up Pup?" Kouji asked his son. _

"_And what happened to Inuyasha?" Touga demanded more then asked. The other two adult males in the room couldn't help but think that they would have done the same thing if their child had been carried into a room unconscious._

"_Apparently Naraku thought it would be in his best interest to teach Inuyasha about what he wanted him to do once he's older. And Inuyasha's just asleep." Kouga answered. _

_Everyone watched as Touga calmed down before he looked confused._

"_Explain Pup." Kouji said looking as confused as his sliver-haired counterpart. Deciding that it would be easier to tell what he had seen then try and explain, Kouga had done just that._

_It was silent for a few seconds before Shiro broke the silence. _

"_Are you telling me that my son molested a four year old that was, and I put emphasis on was because there is one way that he is going anywhere near Inuyasha ever again, supposed to be his mate in fourteen years?" Shiro asked. _

_Kouga nodded grimly._

"_Shiro your son dies today!" Touga growled out._

"_That boy is no son of mine if it even entered his mind for a second to even consider something like this, let alone act on it." Shiro said grimly._

"_Daddy?" a little voice asked. Everyone turned to find Onigumo Kagura standing there rubbing one of her bright red eyes. She wore a purple kimono with a black obi. A feather rested in her pitch-black hair._

"_Yes Sweetie?" Shiro asked._

"_Sesshoumaru's covered in blood and I heard screaming." the six year old girl answered before she turned and went back to finish her nap if her grumblings were anything to go by._

_All of a sudden it sunk in what Kagura just said._

"_Kouga stay here with Inuyasha!" Kouji commanded while he followed Touga and Shiro to check to see the damage. Kouga nodded although his father was already gone._

_He settled down on the couch in the office and placed Inuyasha down next to him and covering his with the blanket that rested on the back of the couch. The little inu hanyou mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled into the blanket and Kouga's leg, seeking heat._

_Five minutes later the door opened to show the three demon lords. Touga was dragging his son in by the arm. Like the female Onigumo had said he was covered in blood._

_Sesshoumaru being scolded went in one ear and out the other as Kouga dozed off._

_One Week Later_

_Inuyasha looked around at the castle. His soft ears twitched at the sound of celebration. It was a festival to celebrate the forming of the alliance between the _

_Eastern and Western lands._

"_Oi Inu-chan!" a voice behind him shouted. Inuyasha turned to find one Onigumo Kagura running towards him. Despite what had happened between him and Naraku he still loved the Onigumo family. Coming towards him at a slower pace then Kagura was her mother. Her name was Himeko and Inuyasha could see how she got it._

_Her hair was a soft black that fell to her waist. Her were a deep purplish black. She walked with the grace of a woman who had been born into royalty instead of married into it. She hadn't become Shiro's mate because he was the Lord of the Eastern lands though. At the time they got mated she hadn't even known that Shiro was anything other then a handsome demon that had taken an interest in a normal human girl. She was wearing a dark green kimono with a brighter green obi._

_Kagura was wearing a dark blue kimono that faded to a light blue as it reached the bottom. Her obi was a bright white. Her black hair had been pulled into a bun with a feather sitting there._

_That was all he got to see as the older girl pulled him into a hug._

"_Kaguwa! Get off!" Inuyasha whined good naturedly. The girl got off him and looked him over._

"_I approve of your outfit." Kagura once her mother was in hearing range. Both the four year old and the Lady of the East broke out into laughter at that statement. _

_Inuyasha was wearing a white kimono that brushed against his knees. There were black fire designs stitched onto the fabric. The obi was a bright red._

"_Mom can Inu-chan and I go to the koi pond?" Kagura asked. _

_Her mother nodded and the two cheered before they ran off._

"_Ne Inu-chan?" Kagura asked once they had reached the koi pond and caught their breath._

"_Yes Guwa-chan?"_

"_How do you feel after what happened?"_

"_I feel fine actually. Dad ewplained what was going on with Nawaku. But I doubt I'll ewer be able to fowgive him." Inuyasha stated._

"_I guess it's a good thing that I don't care about your forgiveness then isn't it?" a voice asked. The two turned to find one Onigumo Naraku sitting in the tree behind them._

_Before they could move Naraku had smacked his little sister away and grabbed Inuyasha around the waist. He then leaped over the wall surrounding the castle._

"_No! Let me go!" Inuyasha growled as he struggled in the older hanyou's grip. He heard Naraku growl before the back of his kimono was grabbed and he was hulled up to be face to face with Naraku, the dark-haired male never stopping. _

_He watched as Naraku smirked at the look of fear on his face. Inuyasha growled and Naraku's smirk was replaced with a frown. All of a sudden he felt his cheek sting as Naraku lowered his hand._

_Inuyasha stared at Naraku with wide eyes as his hand flew to his bright red cheek. _

"_What? Don't look so surprised. I'm just paying you back for last week. And I doubt that will be enough to be considered payback. I wonder what this kimono hides." Naraku muttered to himself as he toyed with the end of the kimono._

"_N-no. P-please no." Inuyasha stuttered with tears in his eyes._

"_Please. As much as I like the sight of you begging it won't work. Whether you like it or not you are becoming my mate. And believe me that I'll enjoy every single minute of it." Naraku said with a maniacal gleam in his eyes._

_Inuyasha broke out into whimpers. He was then tossed over Naraku's shoulder as the older male continued running. He could see the Western Castle getting smaller and smaller. He eyes started closing._

_Inuyasha woke up to feeling cold water being poured on him. _

_As he sat up spluttering Naraku watched as the white kimono started to become see-through. Inuyasha whimpered when he looked up at the older hanyou. He saw Naraku flex his claws and rolled over just in time as Naraku teared off some of the kimono he had been wearing. Instead reaching knees the kimono now brushed against his thighs. Inuyasha backed into a corner whimpering as Naraku stood over him._

"_Give me what I want Inu-chan and it'll hurt less." Naraku said. Inuyasha shook his head in a negative._

"_Oh well. You're the one who'll be in pain not me." Naraku said as he ripped the kimono to pieces. Inuyasha whimpering grew louder before turning into a squeal as Naraku grabbed his leg and flipped him over._

"_Now stay still." Naraku said as he grabbed the sliver-haired boy's hips. Inuyasha was to busy struggling to hear him. Naraku shrugged and would have entered the younger boy if it wasn't for a howl. That distraction was all Inuyasha needed to kick Naraku, right where no male ever wants to get hit. The spider hanyou squealed and released the four year old. Inuyasha backed up into a corner. Before Naraku could move to grab him again they both felt a lot of youki headed straight for the cave they were in._

"_Daddy!" Inuyasha squealed as his father entered the cave with a deep frown on his face. Touga called back some of his youki at the sight of his son. He then growled as he noticed the state his son was in. He turned towards Naraku only to see that the boy had fled._

"_Your brother should be here soon okay Inu-chan?" Touga asked as he patted his son in between his sliver ears. Inuyasha nodded as he nuzzled into his father's tail before letting go. Touga nodded before leaving the cave after the hanyou once Sesshoumaru and the other lords entered the cave._

***Flashback End***

_'That's why this outfit is so familiar.' _Inuyasha thought with a gulp. He whimpered as Naraku stopped at the foot of the bed. He was slightly relived that Naraku stayed at the foot of the bed.

"You are very lucky that I'm a man of my word." Naraku said as he eyed the inu hanyou.

"W-what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked with a soft stutter.

"I mean that I hadn't said that you'd be calling Master in the morning that you'd be my mate right now." Naraku said smirking at the inu hanyou's bright red cheeks.

"Don't worry I won't have to wait very long." Naraku said with a chuckle. Inuyasha shivered at the sound.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can my little Puppy because soon you'll be moaning and screaming for me." Naraku said before he turned and exited the room. Inuyasha whimpered as the door swung closed. Tears gathered in his eyes and he let them fall before he buried his face into one of the pillows.

inucrossoverlover: And that was chapter 9!

Kouga: Was the flashback really necessary?

inucrossoverlover: Of course. How else would readers know about why Inuyasha is so terrified of Naraku.

Kouga: Still I think you went a little overboard with it.

inucrossoverlover: Whatever. Say bye Kouga-kun!

Kouga: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	10. The Rescue Part 2

inucrossoverlover: Hello and welcome to chapter 10 of Animalistic Instincts.

Sesshoumaru: Nice to see someone is having fun.

inucrossoverlover: Oh come on. I said I was sorry.

Sesshoumaru: Hn.

Yami: What's up with him?

inucrossoverlover: He's mad that I covered him in Naraku's blood last chapter.

Koori: That was way gross though.

inucrossoverlover: I apologized already! I don't know why he won't forgive me! (Turns and stomps out of the room)

Youko: Um did we just get abandoned by the author of this story?

Entire Cast: (Nods heads in shock)

Butsurigaku: I'll go see if I can calm her down. You guys go start the chapter. (Runs after inucrossoverlover)

Tsuchi: Right. inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything in the story aside from the plot, and her own original characters. Now let's start the story.

**Chapter 10: The Rescue Part 2**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

***Flashbacks***

Naruto groaned as he sat up. He rubbed at one of his bright sapphire blue eyes as he yawned. His mind was awake enough to tell him that he wasn't in the cave cage he had been in when he passed out. In fact he was now in some-one's bedroom.

He was lying in a king-size canopy bed. The sheets and blankets were black and purple. The curtains hanging over the bed were black with a deep purple design. The walls had been painted a deep purple while the carpet was black. He whimpered as he awoke fully and realized that he was alone. He was starting to get freaked out. Where were Inuyasha and Yusuke?

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he noticed his attire.

The black and midnight blue kimono from earlier was gone. It had been replaced with a white kimono that just barely brushed against his thighs. There were black ring designs on it. The obi was a bright purple.

He glanced around the room and noticed a mirror near the bed. He shuddered slightly and tried to ignore the thoughts that came to his mind at having a mirror that close to the bed. Looking at his reflection his eyes widened.

The midnight blue that had been his hair was gone leaving his hair the natural soft golden color it had been before the girls turned him into an experiment. It hung lose all the way to his thighs. His sapphire blue eyes were now wider and framed by thick golden blonde lashes. His lips had been painted a bright red. The kimono fit like a second skin and showed off the natural curves he had been born with. A black collar sat around his neck. Naruto whimpered slightly as his golden fox ears flattened against his head and his nine bushy golden tails came to wrap around his body.

"This is starting to get scary." Naruto muttered to himself as he turned away from the mirror. His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming closer to the room. He backed into the headboard with a whimper.

The door opened to reveal a little girl of three or four. She had dark green hair that reached past her shoulder blades aside from the portion that had been pulled into a set of cute ponytails on either side of her head. Her wide eyes were a bright golden color. She was slightly tanned and stood about 2'8 with a lithe build. She wore a dark green kimono that had white flower designs on it. The obi was a spring green color. Her feet were bare. Settled in her hands was a pot of purple lilies.

She looked shocked when she saw that Naruto was awake. She quickly settled the pot of flowers on a stand near the door and bowed.

"M-my name is Catya Luna a-and it i-is my j-job to make s-s-sure that y-you're c-comfortable here u-until Kabuto-sama r-returns." Catya introduced with a lot of stuttering.

Naruto smiled softly as this little girl reminded him of Hinata five years ago.

"Catya-chan? Where am I?" Naruto asked softly. Catya looked confused before she explained.

"We're i-in Kabuto-sama's r-room." Catya answered with a lot less stuttering.

"Okay. Do you know when Kabuto will be back?" Naruto questioned. The green-haired little girl shook her head in negative.

"Why don't you keep me company until he comes back then ne?" Naruto said with a smile while patting the spot on the bed next to him. Catya looked conflicted for a moment before padding over to Naruto and nuzzling into his side.

"So what are you doing here Kitty Cat?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm here because Orochimaru-sama found me when I was a baby. My family was from Kirigakure and we have a bloodline. We have the ability to turn into felines of all types. After a while Orochimaru-sama gave me to Kabuto-sama to serve. And now I'm here looking after you!" Catya explained with no stuttering at all.

"Isn't this an interesting sight?" a voice from the doorway said. The two turned to see that the voice belonged to Kabuto. At the site of him Naruto whimpered as he was forcefully reminded of the past. He took a deep breathe to stop his rising sense of panic, even if it was only for Catya's sake.

"You did very good Catya-chan. It's getting late. Why don't you go to bed?" Kabuto questioned, his eyes never leaving Naruto's form.

"Hai Kabuto-sama! Night night Naruto-chi!" Catya said happily as she waved at the blonde before exiting the room. Kabuto closed the door behind her before he turned back to Naruto with a gleam in his eyes that Naruto didn't like. At the site of the gleam, Naruto couldn't help his mind from returning to the past.

***Flashback***

"_Damn!" Naruto cursed as he dusted himself off. He had just escaped the stomach of a giant snake by filling its stomach with shadow clones. _

"_Where the hell am I?" Naruto questioned as he glanced around the clearing he was in. He thought back on how he got there._

'_I remember being with Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan, then this really strong wind, and landing here.' Naruto thought to himself. He stopped to wonder what could have caused the wind. 'Maybe a ninja attacked us?' Naruto questioned. _

"_Hello Naruto-kun." A voice behind him said. Naruto squealed and turned to find that leaning against a tree that ringed the clearing was one Yakushi Kabuto._

"_Kabuto! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked after he had calmed his heart._

"_Ah. I saw you here all alone and decided to see what you were doing here." Kabuto answered as he pushed himself off the tree. Naruto blushed slightly at the attention. _

'_He actually cares about what happens to me? I wish that my team was more like that.' Naruto thought to himself. It was a moment later that he realized that he had to get back to his team._

"_Um Kabuto? Do you think you can help me find my team? I'm pretty sure we were attacked by another ninja." Naruto asked, unusually shy._

'_Kuso! Why am I acting like a girl talking to her crush?' Naruto thought to himself angrily. As he was too busy cursing himself out internally, he didn't notice that Kabuto was now smirking with a creepy glint in his eyes._

"_Oh course I'll help you Naruto-kun. But I want something in return for it." Kabuto answered. His smirk widened when he saw the happy look on Naruto's face change into one of confusion._

"_What do you want in return? If it's money than…" Naruto was cut off by Kabuto chuckling._

"_What I want doesn't involve money Naruto-kun. In fact you can give it to me right now." Kabuto answered. Naruto took a step back when he noticed the look in Kabuto's eyes._

"_Um y-you know what? I think I'll look for my team on my own. Thanks for the help anyway Kabuto!" Naruto said hurriedly as he turned to leave. He gasped as his arm was grabbed from behind. He turned and gulped at the look on Kabuto's face._

"_Ah ah ah. You asked for my help and then turn it down before you know what I want. That isn't very nice Naruto-kun." Kabuto said before he spun Naruto around and shoved him against a tree, back first._

"_Ow! Kabuto! You're hurting me!" Naruto whimpered as Kabuto's hold on him tightened. He whimpered louder as he caught sight of the look in Kabuto's eyes._

'_He's staring at me like I'm the last cup of ramen in the world.' Naruto thought to himself in fear._

"_Why don't I show you what I wanted in return Naruto-kun?" Kabuto purred. He didn't wait for an answer as he pressed his lips against Naruto's. Said blonde squealed and struggled to get away. One of Kabuto's hands came up to hold his face in place while the other rose to pin his wrists above his head._

_Naruto whimpered as Kabuto's tongue entered his mouth. He growled before he bit down on the older boy's tongue. Kabuto hissed as he pulled back. His glare suddenly changed to a smirk._

"_Now now Naruto-kun. All you had to say is that you didn't like that. I would have done something different." Kabuto said with a smirk. Naruto looked up as he felt something wrap around his wrists. He looked to see a thin wire wrapped around his wrists holding them in place. The wire was glowing a soft blue, indicating that chakra was running through it._

"_K-Kabuto? What are you doing?" Naruto questioned with a stutter.  
"Claiming what belongs to me." Kabuto answered simply._

"_T-this joke isn't funny anymore Kabuto! Let me go!" Naruto said as he squirmed. He didn't seem to care that he was cutting his wrists. Kyuubi was healing the cuts as soon as they were inflected. Kabuto growled._

_Naruto suddenly yelped as Kabuto slapped him. He whimpered at the pain in his red cheek as tears gathered in his eyes._

"_This is far from a joke Naruto. You belong to me. You have been since I first laid eyes on you. Now be a good little fox and it won't hurt as much." Kabuto said in an emotionless voice._

"_No! I don't wanna." Naruto said as he continued to struggle. He yelped as his muscles froze up. He looked up to see that Kabuto had placed a hand on his chest. It was infused with chakra._

"_What I just did cut off some of the nerves in your muscles. This is the only way I can insure that I get what I want." Kabuto said in answer to Naruto's unasked question. The blonde whimpered as he realized that there was nothing he could do to stop Kabuto. Kabuto slid a hand into Naruto's pants and underwear._

"_N-no! Please no." Naruto knew he was begging and he didn't care. He might not be super smart like Sasuke or Shikamaru, but he knew what was going to happen if he didn't find a way out of this._

_He felt his arm twitch. Kabuto didn't seem to notice as he was busy biting at Naruto's neck, leaving bright red hickeys. His other hand was busy slipping under his jacket and shirt. He whined involuntary as a hand pinched his nipple while the other worked his hardening erection. He felt more of his muscles twitch as he got an idea. He squealed as Kabuto grounded his hips against his leg. He older male was panting and moaning. Naruto growled and kicked Kabuto, hard, in between his legs._

_Kabuto yelped in pain as he fell to the ground. One of his kunai fell from the pouch on his leg. Naruto managed to catch it with his foot and aim it at the wire holding his wrists hostage._

_Despite there being chakra running through the wires they fell away. Naruto straightened his clothes before turning to Kabuto and kicking his again._

"_Stay the hell away from me you physco pervert!" Naruto said before he took off and left the clearing._

"_**Oi! You okay runt?" **__a voice inside his head asked._

"_K-Kyuubi? How in the hell are you talking to me?" Naruto questioned after his shock wore off._

"_**You've used my chakra so much that we now have a mental connection.**__" Kyuubi explained._

"_Whatever.____Do you____know where my teammates are?" Naruto asked, he was still shaken from had just happened and what could have happened. Naruto shivered and whimpered._

"_**North**__**e**__**ast from here and breath. You'll be fine. Kabuto didn't do anything other than molestation. He could have done much worse, be lucky you got away. Now calm down and breathe. And just think what you want me to hear.**__" Kyuubi cooed to help the small teen calm down._

'_Like this?' Naruto asked._

"_**Yep. Like that.**__" Kyuubi answered._

'_So what now. I don't feel good.' Naruto asked._

"_**Let me take control for a while. I'll get you to your team and protect them until you calm down." **__Kyuubi said._

'_You won't hurt them?' Naruto asked._

"_**Of course. I've seen how you lived because of me. This is a way to make it up to you." **__Kyuubi stated._

'_Okay. Just keep them safe.' Naruto thought as he gave Kyuubi control._

***Flashback***

"K-Kabuto." Naruto stuttered.

"Naru-chan." Kabuto greeted.

"What happens now?" Naruto asked.

"You have a few hours of freedom left before I claim you. You aren't allowed to leave this room. There are people who won't care that you don't want it, they will claim you." Kabuto stated.

"You mean people like you?" Naruto questioned. He knew that he was pressing his luck, but he needed something to help keep his panic down.

Kabuto eyes narrowed before he walked over to Naruto's side of the bed. The blonde fox squealed and tried to move away but a hand grabbing his ankle stopped him.

"I don't have to wait. I could claim you now and make you mine. You don't seem to realize just how nice I'm being by letting you enjoy your last few hours of freedom. Don't press your luck, because Orochimaru-sama doesn't want us to wait." Kabuto growled before he pulled the blond into a fierce kiss. Naruto was in shock and didn't fight against it. A few moments later Kabuto broke the kiss.

"Like I said back then, you belong to me and nothing will change that. Now enjoy your freedom while you can." Kabuto said as he released Naruto's ankle and walked out of the room.

Naruto curled into a ball before the tears started streaming down his face.

With the remaining members of the rescue group, they were heading down to where the entrance of the cave that would lead them to the three missing hanyous were.

"Were getting close. Another hundred feet and we should be there." Tenten said to the group.

"Good. The sooner we get the three of them out of there, the sooner we can get home." Kagome stated. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Youko, Kouga, your sense of smell is much stronger than ours. Do you smell anything?" Ino questioned. The two took a moment to sniff the air before they started growling.

"What's up?" Hinata asked, though everyone could tell that she was nervous about asking.

"Naruto, Inuyasha, and Yusuke were brought through here." Kouga said with a deep growl. The demon hybrids and Sasuke shared a confused look.

"And there was blood as well." Youko finished pissed. The girls winced as they realized exactly why the demons were so upset. Their eyes then widened before they glanced over at Sasuke.

The Uchiha was glaring at nothing, the others could feel the deadly aura surrounding the boy.

The girls glanced at each other before nodding to themselves. If they didn't get the hanyou boys out of there before something happened to them, then the three males with them would go on a killing spree.

"Come on lets keep moving. We'll check the boys over when we have them." Kagome said in a tone that left no room for argument. Everyone else nodded as they continued down towards the cave entrance.

inucrossoverlover: And that's another chapter done.

Naruto: I feel so dirty right now. (Shudders)

inucrossoverlover: Don't worry. I have something I think will help with that.

Naruto: What is it?

inucrossoverlover: Okay Sasuke, he's all yours!

Sasuke: Thanks! (Grabs Naruto)

Naruto: Hey! (Gets dragged away)

inucrossoverlover: Ja Ne Minna-san and thanks for reading!


End file.
